Frozen Hearts
by Lego Dinasaur
Summary: Pip gets excited for his school's annual skiing feild trip. He hopes that this year, he can make a new friend. But when his skiing partner turns out to be the son of Satan, things don't turn out as he'd hoped. Damien x Pip Dip. Fast updates
1. Chapter 1

I doodled in my notebook, smiley faces, flowers, the usual. A couple of the boys in my class tossed a paper airplane back and forth while a boy named Stan tried to reach out and grab it. The girls who sat near me, Wendy and Bebe, were giggling and whispering about another girl known as Red. I think her actual name is Rebecca, but everyone's always called her Red. I guess it's because of that pretty red hair of hers. It's quite a lovely colour, and no one else in our class has it. For a moment I wondered what I would look like with red hair, but quickly banished the thought. I'd make a terrible red-head. I ran a hand through my hair. It was straight and blonde, and went down to around my chin. It's always been like this, and I don't believe I've ever changed hairstyles except for that one time in grade 7 when that unpleasant fat boy, Eric Cartman, invited me over to his house for a sleepover. I had been ever so excited at first, thinking that someone was actually starting to like me. But no, I was wrong. That little wanker cut my hair into a short mess while I was asleep. It took months to grow back to the way it was! As I was busy remembering that sleepover, I noticed the vice principal come into the classroom holding a bunch of forms. She started speaking, but I barely paid any attention to her, just like everyone else in this class. I had just closed my notebook when my ears picked up the words "Ski trip." I looked straight at our vice principal, suddenly taking an interest in what she was talking about. I raised my hand and cleared my throat.

"Pardon me, but did you say 'ski trip'?" I asked, getting a bit excited. Our vice principal, Ms. Vosh, sighed.

"I said, we will be going on a ski trip tomorrow, two o'clock. I want you to bring your own skis if you own any, but rentals will be available if you need. I really wish you'd pay more attention to class announcements Pip." she looked at me sternly. I could hear a few of my class members snickering at me.

"Dreadfully sorry." I said, feeling my face heat up a bit as my classmates snickered more, this time at my British accent. Quite silly of them really, you'd have thought that after all these years they would be used to it by now.

"Just shut up Pip." said a deep voice coming from none other than Damien, the son of Satan, who was sitting only a couple chairs away from me. The class snickered again as I gulped nervously. Back in elementary school, Damien and I had been somewhat friends for awhile... until he turned me into a firework to impress the other children. Back then his voice had been very high, and it had made him sound rather funny and harmless. But, after puberty kicked in his voice became deep and menacing. And quite frankly, rather terrifying. Ms. Vosh waited for the room to become silent before she continued talking about the trip.

"Oh, also, you will be assigned partners, just to be safe. And since I don't trust you to pick your own partners, your teacher will chose for you." she nodded to all of us as the bell rang and everyone started packing up and leaving the room. I was one of the last people out of the room

I simply loved ski trips! I went on the ski trip every year, but usually we didn't have partners. But perhaps it's all for the better. Last year Clyde Donovan had gotten lost in the woods and after four hours, we realized he was missing. One frantic three hour search later, the safety patrol found him and brought him back to the ski lodge. When his mother heard about it, she had threatened to sue the school for not doing a good job keeping her son safe. Luckily, the Don't-Sue-People Panda had shown up and set things right, and all was jolly good again! I guess the school added the partner rule this year to prevent another incident from happening. Maybe I'll make friends with my this year, and we'll have a smashing good time together! I do hope I got paired up with Butters. He's always been a tad bit nicer than the other boys.

I walked quicker then I should have down the hall, my mind focused on all the possibilities for partners, when I landed flat on my face. As I fell, some of the fabric on my pants got caught on the edge of a locker and ripped as I fell to the ground. I heard a chuckle and looked up to see the son of Satan, smiling down at me and getting a good look at my undergarments. I blushed and quickly got up, covering my rear with my history binder. By now all the other students had rushed off to lunch, so it was just the two of us in the hallway. I swallowed nervously, hoping I wasn't about to get beat up again.

"Uh, hello there Damien! Off to lun-" before I could finish, he had grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the lockers with an almost painful grip. He stared at me coldly as I tried shifting my wrists to a more comfortable position. They only ended up hurting more. I gulped, fearing what he might do to me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight, expecting to feel a blow to the face any second. He held me there for a few more seconds before sighing angrily and throwing my wrists down, stomping away. I opened my eyes and blinked, a bit shocked. Now what in the world did I do to anger him? Although none of the people here really need an excuse to be angry at me. Still, I found myself wondering why Damien hadn't tried to hurt me. It's not like he'd get in trouble for it. The school was too afraid of him to interfere. After all, he _is _the son of Satan.

I stood there for awhile, not doing anything but replaying the scene in my head. He could have crushed me if wanted to! After standing around for quite some time, I hurried off to lunch, thankful that for whatever reason, Damien hadn't hurt me.

* * *

><p>AN: First Dip story I've ever written... So feedback would be nice. I hope I'm not being too OOC. Updates for this will be fairly fast. (Expect another update within the hour)

~ Lily


	2. Chapter 2

I sat at home, staring at the TV as I flipped through channels, not really paying attention. After a few more minutes of channel flipping, I finally turned off the TV and walked into the kitchen. I ran a hand through my hair as I opened the fridge and looked for something to eat. Despite what some people believe, I don't drink blood, and I don't feed on rotting corpses. I'm the son of the devil, not a fucking zombie or vampire. I sighed and dug through the fridge, finally pulling out some leftover steak from last night. I wasn't too fond of eating leftovers, but hey, beggers can't be choosers. I live alone in this house, with the occasional visit from dad.

Occasional.

He's usually too busy down in Hell to bother with me. Or so he says. He's probably just fucking around with his latest boytoy. I rolled my eyes at the thought, because well, it's probably true. No offence dad, but you're a total whore at times.

I walked over to the microwave before stopping and casting a glance down at my food. I was too lazy to wait for the microwave to heat it up, so instead I just zapped it with some demon power. Yeah, the perks of being the anti-Christ. I think I might have overdid it a bit, the meat looked like it was slightly burned. I sighed and decided it didn't matter if it was burnt, and walked back into the TV room and sat back down on the couch. Instead of trying to find a good channel again, I just stared at the TV, then looked down at my plate. Suddenly I wasn't that hungry anymore. I tossed the plate at a wall and watched it shatter and fall to the ground. One of the minions I had brought with me to Earth quickly went to clean it up.

What? Did you expect me to clean it myself?

I decided to go to bed early. I looked at the clock on the wall above the TV.

3:46am. For me, this was early. I usually skipped the first two periods to sleep in, but tomorrow I had to be at school for that stupid ski trip. The only reason I'm going is because I get a break from this fucking batshit crazy hicktown. Not to say that this town is all bad, I like it here, but too much time here could make anyone go nuts.

* * *

><p>I walked into my homeroom class, receiving a few curious glances. My classmates weren't used to seeing me here, and I'm sure most of them expected me to not even bother showing up today because of the ski trip. They probably thought I hated things like that. Well, I kind of do but... They're not all bad.<p>

My homeroom teacher, Mr. D, was already assigning partners as I sat down in my seat. Most of the class had already been assigned. I wonder who I'll ge-

"Damien and Pip" Mr. Dayka announced our names loudly. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at the teacher, wondering why my name had been called.

"Huh? What do you want?" I asked in a bored voice. Mr. D sighed, annoyed that I hadn't been paying attention.

"I said you and Pip are partners for the ski trip. That means you need to stick together at all times."

"Oh no. Hell no. No way. Anyone but that fucking British kid." I stated, glancing at the Brit. H bit his lip and looked away when he caught my eye. I looked around the classroom for someone without a partner. Everyone was being forced to sit with their partner, so finding someone shouldn't be too hard, right? As I glanced around the room, I noticed that everyone had already been partnered up. Kenny was sitting beside Butters Stotch, the boy that's always had a thing for Hello Kitty (Anyone could easily tell by the stickers on his binder). Stan and Kyle were whispering to each other, obviously already a pair. I looked for Craig, hoping he didn't have a partner yet. I didn't really like any of the people in my class, but Craig was ok. Unfortunately, he was already sitting beside that twitchy blonde guy, Tweek I think. He's the one with the addiction to coffee. I looked around a bit more, and to my amusement, noticed Cartman and Wendy had been partnered up.

Ha. Well at least I wasn't the only one with a bad partner. For a second I almost felt bad for Wendy.

Well fuck. Everyone was taken.

"I'm sorry Damien, but if you had gotten here earlier, you might have gotten a better partner." Mr. D stared. I noticed Pip shift nervously in his seat out of the corner of my eye. I turned and glared at Pip. There's no way was I going to stick with this loser. The second we get to the hill, I'm ditching him. Screw this partner thing.

Pip slowly got up from his seat and hesitantly sat down beside me as I glared at him. Pip hasn't changed from when I first met him. He even still wore those dorky purple knee-high socks. I'll never understand British fashion.

"Ok class, line up so we can go! Make sure you leave all your bags at the front of the school so the baggage bus can pick it up. And be sure to..." I ignored the rest of what the teacher said, I just really didn't care at this point. Eventually Mr. D got everyone lined up at the door, standing next to their partner. I growled impatiently as we waited to be lead out of the classroom. Pip tried to stand as far away from me as possible, looking like a scared rabbit. I smirked. Maybe this trip won't be so boring after all, if I get bored I could just scare the shit out of Pip for a laugh.

We were finally lead out of the building and to the bus, which were actually couch buses to my surprise. I wondered how the school was able to afford them, but hey, I'm glad they did. We (Unfortunately) had to sit with out partners, and I was not thrilled about this. I sent Pip an icy glare. He took the window seat!

Damn Brit... I swear as soon as we're alone, I'm going to vent my anger by beating him senseless.

As the bus started to move, the small TV screens on the back of each seat turned on. I relaxed a bit, glad we had some form of entertainment on this bus.

Please put on a movie that isn't shitty, please put on a movie that isn't shitty, please put on a movie that isn't-

And they put on Garfeild.

Great, I guess I'll be listening to my ipod the whole time. Can this day get any worse?

I took out my ipod touch and looked through the songs before choosing 'Waking The Demon' by Bullet For My Valentine. I cranked the volume and closed my eyes, trying to relax.

I started to fall asleep, but I felt a tap on my shoulder. I ignored it.

whatever it was kept tapping and ignored me as I tried to brush it away. Annoyed, I opened my eyes and glared at Pip.

"What the hell do you want?" I almost yelled. People looked at me, some of them casting pitying glances at Pip. The small Brit shuddered under my glare and timidly pointed to the back of the bus where the washroom was located.

"I-I said I have to go to the loo, Damien" Pip said quietly. I gave him a weird look.

"What the fuck is a loo?" I asked.

"A loo is a toilet" he answered. "I have to go to the toilet"

I smirked. "So?" I asked. Pip shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Could you please stand up so I can get by?" he asked, a pleading look in his eyes.

I thought for a long moment, finding his desperation amusing, before finally shrugging and getting out of my seat. The last thing I needed was this guy peeing his pants beside me. Noooo thank you, do not want.

After he went to the 'loo', I put my ipod back in my ears and put the volume all the way up to block out what ever Pip might say to me in the next few hours of our bus ride.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, not sure how it's turning out so far. It's currently 7:30am here and I pulled an all nighter, so I'm a bit brain dead. Hope you people reading this like it?

~Lily


	3. Chapter 3

I washed my hands and came back to my seat, only to find that Damien had stolen my window seat while I was busy in the loo. I tapped his shoulder nervously. "Erm, Damien? You're in my seat..." I said quietly. Normally I would try to avoid bothering Damien at any cost, but unfortunately I get car sick quite easily... That is unless I have a window to look out of. I waited for Damien to respond in some way, but it was as if he hadn't heard me at all! Then I noticed the problem: He was still listening to his ipod, full volume. I winced a bit, feeling sorry for his poor ears.

For a moment I thought over my options. I could just sit down in Damien's old seat (but run the risk of car sickness), or, I could attempt to get his attention again and ask for my seat back in a polite manner (And run the risk of facing the Anti-Christ's wrath).

After a long moment of thinking, I sighed and sat in Damien's old seat. He noticed and smirked at me.

Why couldn't I have been paired with someone a bit nicer? Like Butters! I looked a few rows back, trying to catch a glimpse of the other blonde.

Aha! There he is! Sitting right beside Kenny. I never would have thought the two of them would get along so well, but low and behold, there they were. Kenny's hood was off, as it usually was these days, and he was smiling at Butters as the younger blonde told him something. I felt a pang of jealousy. I wish I had a close friend to talk to. Oh wouldn't that just be grand? We could do all sorts of things together! But unfortunately, the only people who will talk to me are Butters, Tweek and Gregory. And I'm starting to think Gregory only talks to me because I'm a fellow Brit.

I sighed, trying to get a glance of the window from beside Damien, but failing. I groaned as my stomach made a sound, and wondered how much longer the bus ride would be. I glanced at my watch, a little shocked to find that we haven't even been driving for an hour! I silently pray to God that my belly will hold on until we get to the ski lodge, which would be in another three hours.

Three hours. Three long, painful hours. I gritted my teeth at the thought of holding the feeling back for that long, but decided to try doing something instead of being mopey. I tried to think of something to do to get my mind off my stomach, when I suddenly remembered. I had brought my journal with me! I eagerly dig through the bag I brought with me on the bus, and pulled out a small, pink book with a lock on it.

Damien noticed my sudden excitement and glanced over at me, curiously watching as I scribbled something down into my journal. Journal writing was something that always cheered me up! It was like a friend I could tell all my secrets to, and I would know it would never tell anyone. Inanimate objects make splendid secret keepers! I started to feel like I was being watched, and looked up at Damien. I squeaked and almost dropped my journal.

"Oh, cheerio Damien! I was just writing in my journal. I didn't bother you did I?" I asked nervously. Damien just continued to stare at me with a blank expression. It sent shivers down my spine. Damien's eyes were red, despite him giving me a blank stare, his eyes still made him seem... Angry? Planning? I can't quite put my finger on it, but whatever it is, is intimidating enough to cause me to let out a small whimper.

"Is that... a diary?" he asks, staring at the pink book I'm holding. I blushed and turned away, feeling embarrassed about having a journal. I know not many boy have journals after all.

"N-No! It's a journal." I say, correcting him. Damien just shrugs and says a quick 'whatever' before going back to whatever he had been doing before. I noticed my stomach was feeling much better, and put my journal back in my bag.

Somehow I ended up falling asleep. When I awoke, I noticed something was resting on my shoulder and was quite shocked to discover Damien had fallen asleep and was now resting his head on my shoulder. Cautiously, I tried moving his head off of me, but as soon as I had started lifting his head up, he let out a growl and I quickly stopped.

Well, I was in quite a pickle. If I moved, Damien would probably rip my head of in his sleep!

So, I passed the time by thinking about all the different ways Damien could crush me. Eventually, I fell back asleep, a dreamless sleep that felt like two minutes, but when I opened my eyes there were snow covered hills outside the window, and Damien was still asleep. Oh dear.

I spent a good minute rallying up the courage to try moving his head away. I gently tried to move his head again... but my nerves started acting up, and I kinda shoved his head into the window.

Oh dear. I fear this won't turn out well.

He awoke and glared at me,rubbing his head with a hand. I gave him a meek look as if to say sorry, and he pushed me back, nearly pushing me out of the seat, and probably giving me a bruise.

I held my arm and glared back, if looks could kill, we'd both be dead.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys like this story. I hope it's turning out ok... Honestly I've been working on this usually around 3am. Hope that isn't affecting how this is coming out.

Wow. it's actually 3am right now! At times like this I wish I wasn't allergic to coffee. That would make staying up late so much easier...

Well since I'm apparently pulling another all-nighter, maybe the next chapter will be up soon! (maybe)

~Lily


	4. Chapter 4

I grabbed my bag as we lined up to get off the bus. Fuck, I hate lines. Especially ones like this where everyone is squished together. Pip is infront of me, his knapsack is pretty big and managed to get stuck in between the seats. I rolled my eyes.

"Move it you British piece of shit!" I yelled, giving him a shove. Pip fell forwards onto the floor, and a couple of the people around us laughed. Pip got up and tried to turn around to face me, but his bag got in the way and he almost fell again. Everyone who was still on the bus roared with laughter, especially me. And Cartman. But who cares about that fat fuck anyways?

"Move it!"

"You're holding up the line!" some people behind us yelled impatiently, wanting to get off the bus as soon as possible. Pip got up, his face flushed with embarrassment, and carefully started going down the stairs. I saw an opportunity I couldn't pass up. As was about to reach the last step, I kicked his ass and he fell out of the bus and onto the snow covered ground.

"You should be more careful." I said with a smirk. Yeah, I'm a dick. I know it. But hey, what would you expect from the son of Satan?

* * *

><p>Wow. The lodge was pretty big. Definitely not what I expected. How our shitty school could afford this, I have no clue.<p>

I looked around the room we had been ushered in. It was the main lobby for the lodge we would be staying in for the week. It was just like the lodges you see in all those skiing movies. Warm and cheerful. Definitely not the type of place I'd choose to stay in.

Near the front entrance, there were three big couches placed by a large fireplace. A few other students had already sat down and were chatting noisily. The whole room smelled of pine, hot chocolate and a fire (Which was burning brightly in the fireplace, casting a warm glow on whatever was around it). In the centre on the room sat a big front desk for customer service and check in. I glanced at the corner of the room near the couches. There were a couple of pool tables there, and a game had already started at one of them. I looked to the other side of the room and let out a breath. There was a mini café there, no line up in sight so far. It made me realize that I could really use a cup of coffee.

I started to make my way to the café, shoving anyone that wouldn't move out of my way. I was about to step up to the counter and place an order, but some lady with a clipboard cleared her throat and raised her voice so everyone could hear her.

"Can I have everyone's attention?" She asked, waving a hand in a pathetic attempt to catch people's attention. Like I expected, everyone ignored her and continued whatever it was they were doing. I tried to do the same, but the lady at the counter looked as if she wasn't going to take my order until the announcement was over. Clipboard lady made another attempt to get everyone to shut up. Yeah, good luck lady. I rolled my eyes and watched her struggle for a little longer before getting bored. I whistled loudly, and pointed towards clipboard lady as everyone turned to look at me.

"Thank you young man!" clipboard lady called from her spot near the front of the room. I resisted the urge to flip her off.

Clipboard lady had short, curly hair. I had to look closely to figure out whether her hair was white or just really light blonde. Turned out it was blonde. Judging by her faint wrinkles, I'd say she's in her late forties.

"Alrighty everyone! How is everyone today?" she asked enthusiastically. She got blank, bored stares in return. "I said... How is everyone doing today?" She asked again, trying to make herself sound more exciting.

"Just get on with it!" someone shouted. Clipboard lady gave a sigh and continued.

"First, I would like to welcome you all to the Bluestone ski resort! My name is Mikayla Benson, and I will be your trip host! If you have any questions, you can simply find me by the information desk at almost anytime! I'm I'm not there, then Fran or Charlie will be and you can ask them instead." she pointed to the desk so that everyone would know where it was. "I'm sure your teachers have already gone through the rules with you already, but I would like to make sure you understand. First, everyone must have a partner! If you leave your partner, you will lose your ski and board privileges. Also, you must stick with your assigned partner! If you leave them, you will lose your lift ticket for the day. The second rule is; lights out at 11:00 pm! We don't want you guys to be tired in the morning when it's time to hit the hills!" most of the students groaned and a few people yelled things like 'that's bullshit!' or 'oh hell no!'. Clipboard lady, Mikayla, or whatever the fuck you wanna call her, held up her had for silence.

"Breakfast is between 7am and 9am! Lunch is at 1pm and will end at 2pm! Dinner is in the dinning area from 6pm to 7:30pm! Other than that, stay safe and warm and most importantly... Have fun!"

Fun? I snorted. The only fun I could think of involves breaking one or two, if not all, of the rules. And a few other things they failed to mention. Like how killing your roommate would probably get you kicked out as well.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: D: Sorry for the long wait! My computer was being a meanie and wouldn't let me log onto here, so I couldn't post the new chapter ^^; Next One will be up soon! I hope you guys like it so far**_


	5. Chapter 5

After Mikayla finished her speech, I had gone to the front desk to pick up our room keys. Then, after helping our teacher hand out keys, I somehow managed to find Damien. Now we were walking up the stairs to search of our room, trying not to walk too close to each other. Damien was about seven stairs ahead of me, but somehow it didn't quite seem to put enough distance between us. I started wondering whether we were on the right side on the building. For now I was kind of just following Damien, assuming he knew where we were going. But I was starting to have my doubts.

"Um... Damien, why didn't you grab a map?" I asked, looking down at the room key. On the tag, it said 'Room 45, North Building' in black.

"Why didn't _you_?" He growled, not bothering to look back at me.

"Well, I was a tad bit busy handing out room keys." I said, hoping he would understand. But naturally, he didn't. He just rolled his eyes and mumbled something rude.

We finally reached the third floor. One more to go. I silently thanked God for not giving us a room on the eighth floor. Damien hissed in annoyance.

"Why the fuck couldn't they have gotten elevators?" he growled, looking ready to punch a hole in the wall. I shuddered, knowing he very well could if he wanted to.

We continued to trudge up the stairs, finally making it to the fourth floor. I sighed in relief, feeling a slight bit out of breath. We walked down the fourth floor hallway, glancing at the room numbers until we stopped in front of room 45. Our room.

"About fuckin' time." Damien grumbled, pushing the door open after unlocking it with the key. We entered the room and looked around. It had a washroom, a small couch sitting in front of an old TV and...

One bed.

We both noticed it at the same time and stopped walking, staring at it. I felt my stomach sink. There had to be a mistake. There's no way I could share a bed with Damien!

Damien must have been thinking the same thing, because I glanced at him just in time to see his ruby eyes flicker irritably.

"No fucking way. This has to be some kind of joke." he said, more to himself than to me. "There's no way I'm sleeping in the same bed as _you_." he said, turning to me.

I grimaced, but otherwise tried to keep my normal, cheery mood. "Well, at least there's a washroom, right? Perhaps one of us could sleep on the couch?" I added, only realizing after I said it that the person who was going to be sleeping on the couch was me.

Damien seemed to calm down a bit and shrugged. "Whatever." he mumbled, throwing his bag onto the bed.

Well off to the couch with me I guess.

I put my knapsack on the couch and unzipped it, carefully starting to unpack its contents. After I got my clothes for the week out, I folded them away in some drawers near the TV. I made sure Damien wasn't looking when I unpacked my journal. I tried to think of a place to hide it, then decided that perhaps it was safest in my bag. I carefully put it back in and covered it with something. I silently prayed that Damien wouldn't go rooting through my things (Which I wouldn't put past him). Finally done with everything, I collapsed onto the couch tiredly and closed my eyes.

Today everyone was just supposed to unpack and get comfortable in their rooms, perhaps even explore the building a little bit. Tomorrow and the rest of the week, we would spend most of our time skiing. I softly touched a hand to my cheek, right on the spot I had fallen on when Damien had pushed me off the bus. It still hurt a little, but the pain would go away soon. After all, I was used to getting hurt.

xxxx

What to do, what to do? I thought as I paced back and forth in front of the couch.

Damien was asleep on the bed and I was bored out of my mind. The TV only had a few uninteresting channels, and I had already organized my things. Twice.

I finally sighed and decided to downstairs and hang out in the lobby. Before I left, I thought about leaving a note saying where I was going. But there was no need. It's not like Damien cares where I am.

When I got to the lobby, I noticed I wasn't the only one there. Stan and Kyle were sitting on one of the couches, talking about something pleasant, judging their smiles. I felt a pinch of loneliness, but continued on to the café.

The café smelled wonderful! Looking at one of the display glasses, I smiled. They had all the good stuff that you would normally find in a café.

I stood at the counter and looked at what they had to offer. Cake, cookies, candy, coffee (The people must like the letter C) and hot chocolate. There were a few other things, but none of them seemed to grasp my attention.

"What can I get for you, buddy?" The girl at the counter asked, obviously Canadian. "Hows aboot a nice cup of cocoa, eh?"

"Um..." I started, looking over the choices again. "Actually, I'd like a small piece of that chocolate cake and... a glass of milk." I said with a small smile. She nodded and turned to go make my order, the motion causing her blue (yes blue) curls to bounce up and down. As she busied herself, I got a chance to study her a bit more.

She looked like she was around my age, and had pretty green eyes. She was wearing a plaid skirt and a white shirt with a name-tag pinned on. I squinted to read it.

Sally.

Besides the curly blue hair she seemed pretty normal.

"Here you go, pal" She said as she handed a plate of cake and a glass of milk to me. I payed and thanked her before I went to sit at an unoccupied table nearby.

While I sipped at my milk and took a few bites of cake, I saw Butters come down the stairs with Kenny. The two seemed to have matching cheery smiles. I waved at Butters as the two of them headed towards the café.

"Oh hey Pip!" Butters greeted as Kenny continued to the counter to order. I was happy to finally have some kind of friendly human interaction. The only person I've really talked to today was Damien, and he was neither kind, or human. I quickly thought of a question to keep the conversation going.

"Butters, did you go on last years ski trip?" I asked cheerfully, trying to make small talk.

"Um, no. Not last year. "He said, playing with his knuckles. "But Bebe told me it was l-loads of fun last year! So I asked my parents if I could go." He answered, casting a glance at Kenny as he said something to Sally, causing her to blush and giggle.

"Oh." I said, taking another sip of my milk. Just as an awkward silence began, a loud noise came from the stairs and I turned to look, curious of what all the ruckus was about. I blinked in confusion when Damien bolted down the last of the stairs and ran towards the small table Butters and I were at. At the same time, we realized what he was about to do and ducked. Butters let out a startled squeak, which got Kenny's attention just in time for him to see Damien leap over the small table in front of us, and dash towards the counter. He swiftly hopped over it and ducked behind it, efficiently scaring the living daylights out of poor Sally.

"Damien! What on earth are you doing?" I hissed, loud enough for the anti-Christ to hear. I looked down in dismay to see that I had spilled some of my milk on my trousers. Damien shushed me, peeking over the top of the counter as I attempted to wipe the milk off. I looked up and tried to follow Damien's gaze. He seemed to be watching the stairs. I turned to see what was going on, just in time to see a rather pissed off Cartman running down the stairs.

Now, what on earth was this all about?

* * *

><p>AN: EEP! OwO Sorry! I totally had this chapter finished, forgot to publish it, wrote the next two... OTL  
>Sorry ^^; Next chapters will be up shortly~! Sorry for the wait!<p>

~The extremely forgetful Lily


	6. Chapter 6

I chuckled quietly to myself. This was going to be fucking hilarious!

I peeked over the counter, checking to see if that fatass had finally managed to make it down the stairs. I smirked when I saw him. I was a little worried that running down all those stairs would be too much for him. And no I'm not worried about his well being. It would only ruin my plan if the fatass passed out from exhaustion. Cartman stood near the stairs, looking around angrily.

Payback time Pip!

I reached a hand into my jacket and pulled out a stuffed animal. I think it was a frog. But whatever the fuck it was, it meant a lot to Cartman. I threw the stuffie in Pip's direction, hitting my target dead on. I waited and watched as Pip picked up the stuffed frog thing and examined it with a confused expression. At that moment, Cartman spotted his beloved Clyde Frog and turned his rage filled glare on Pip. Letting out a sound that could almost be called a roar, he ran towards Pip, pushing Tweek out of his way. Craig was at the twitchy blonde's side in an instant, helping him up before flipping Cartman off and murmuring something to Tweek, which seemed to calm him down.

I rolled my eyes. If those two aren't already fucking, I'd bet my ass that they will by the end of this trip.

"Give me back Clyde Frog you British piece of shit!" Cartman yelled, loudly enough to catch the attention of anyone in the room that hadn't yet noticed what was going on. Kenny had already dragged Butters away to safety, leaving Pip standing alone, still clutching Clyde Frog. His eyes were wide and filled with fear. By the time he realized running was an option, he was too late.

I smirked in satisfaction.

xxxx

"Quit laughing and let me out!" Pip pleaded from the trash bin he had been shoved in. It only made me laugh harder.

Cartman had dragged Pip outside after giving Pip a few punches. That fatass couldn't throw a punch for his life, but it was still funny as hell to watch. After taking him behind the building, he had stuffed Pip into a trashcan and dumped some kind of drink on him. I think it was a blue slushi or something.

After the whole ordeal, Cartman had gone back upstairs to his room, happily hugging Clyde Frog and promising nobody would ever touch him again. Fag.

Pip struggled to get out of the trash can once more. The strained look on his face was priceless. I pulled my cell phone out of my back pocket and started taking pictures, laughing all the while at Pip's weak attempts to get free as little droplets of blue slush dripped down his face. He stopped struggling and looked up at me with a pleading look.

"Damien, please! Let me out!" he begged. I snorted.

"Why the fuck should I? You're not getting any of my help until you tell me where you hid it." I stated, crossing my arms across my chest. Pip gave me a confused stare.

"Hid what?" he asked. "Damien, what are you talking about?"

I held in a snarl. I fucking hate it when people play dumb with me. "The amulet! That thing I usually wear around my neck! You hid it somewhere Pip, you're the only one with a key to the room besides me. Now quit fucking around and tell me!" I glared down at him, feeling a bit smug as the smaller boy shuddered in fear.

"Damien I don't know what you're talking about!" he cried. "What's so important about it anyways? Can't you just use your powers to find it?"

"No Pip. That's the whole fucking point!" I growled, kicking an empty pop can angrily. The can whizzed past Pip's head, hitting the wall behind him. "Without it I can't use my powers on earth. Without it I'm no better than a fucking mortal Pip! A _mortal_!" I shouted, taking a step towards him. Pip gulped, but didn't say anything. I sighed and turned away, leaving Pip in the can.

Fuck Pip. Fuck that little British piece of shit. He can rot out there for all I care.

That's what I told myself as I made my way back to the room. I slammed the door shut behind me and was about to lock it, when I felt a _tiny_ bit bad for the guy. Tiny bit. Barely anything.

I left the door unlocked and flopped down on the bed. I wouldn't be surprised if he lost his key during all that. If he asks why I left the door open for him, I'll just tell him I forgot to lock it. Or something like that.

I still wasn't over this though. Oh no, I know he's the one that took it. And until he fesses up and gives it back, I'll make his life hell. I could do it. You don't need demon powers to torture someone.

I got up from the bed after a few minutes and went to the closet where I had put all my clothes. I took out a black T-shirt and a pair of grey boxers. I was tired, and the next part of my revenge involved making Pip think I'm asleep while he takes a shower. Knowing Pip, the first thing he'll do when he gets out is come back to the room to shower.

I had one more thing to do before Pip got back. I walked into the shared bathroom and took out some red kool-aid sugar packs I had stolen from the café when I was hiding behind the counter. If I had my amulet, I could have just turned the water into blood. But, Kool-aid was the best I could do without my powers. I went to the shower and removed the showerhead, putting the kool-aid powder inside before putting the showerhead back on.

Pip was going to shit himself.

I chuckled quietly as I turned off the lights in the bathroom and plopped down onto my bed once more.

I wonder what his reaction will be when he comes back to find me asleep in my boxers? I grinned. Lucky Pip. This was something all the girls (and probably a few guys) would _kill _to see.

What? I'm fucking sexy and I know it.

I chuckled and shut my eyes, waiting for Pip to return.

I wonder how Pip would react if I started calling him Pipsqueak?

* * *

><p>AN: Ok! I think I'll upload the next chapter some other time. Anyways, I hope you guys aren't getting impatient. A lot of the Dip fics I've seen... well a lot of them start out with them being friends or already having an interest in eachother. I just wanted to do something diffferent, you know? I already have the whole story planned out so... be patient! The fluff wagon will arrive!

~ Lily

P.S. oAo so much swearing in this! Besides in fanfics, I pretty much never swear o_o and if I do, I usually censor it. Like "f***". I think I'm going to show one of my friends this and see if they believe I wrote something with so much swearing x3 (Ok I'm gonna stop rambling now)


	7. Chapter 7

I grumpily stomped up the stairs to our room, blue slush dripping off of me.

I get blamed for something I didn't even do, and suddenly I'm doomed. Wonderful.

People laughed as I walked by them. Others looked at me with pity in their eyes.

I opened the door to the room, surprised to find it unlocked, and closed it behind me as I went in. I took a few steps, then stopped, feeling my face turn pink. I covered my face with a hand.

Damien was sleeping in nothing but boxers and a T-shirt.

I gulped and avoiding looking at him as I approached his bed, trying to keep silent. Carefully, I reached my hand into his pocket, silently praying for him to stay asleep, and pulled out his phone. I sighed in relief and rushed to the bathroom before he could wake up and catch me.

I shut the door and sat on the counter, flipping the phone open. I bit my lip when I saw the background. It was an upside down cross. I guess I should have expected it, but it still made me feel uneasy. I am a Christian, after all.

I opened up his photo album and searched for the pictures of me. Finally finding them, I winced. I was stuck in a trash bin, covered in blue slush. My eyes looked teary and my face was slightly red. I looked... Helpless. Helpless, weak and pathetic. I found the delete option and deleted them off the phone. Letting out a sigh, I got off the counter to go return the phone to Damien. Just as I was finally on my feet, the phone slipped out of my hand and...

Oh dear. Oh no... He's going to kill me!

The phone had dropped into the toilet.

Feeling a bit panicked and a bit grossed out, I bent down to retrieve it. My shoulder accidentally knocked the flusher. All I could do was stare as the phone went down the drain.

I'm...going to... die...

I let out a strained breath and knocked my head against the counter.

What do I do? What do I do?

Maybe he won't notice! Or perhaps he'll think he lost it somewhere! I hope he does...

I could hear Damien rolling on the bed, falling off, and mumbling something about his dad, a goat and...oh my.

I tried to forget about what I just heard and hopped into the shower. Maybe a nice, warm shower would clear my mind! I removed my dirty clothing and turned on the water. I closed my eyes and sighed, starting to relax.

I washed my hair quickly and rinsed. Nothing like a nice shower to...

I stopped what I was doing and stared at the red water I was washing in. My eyes widened.

Blood.

I screamed and stumbled out of the shower, letting out a yelp as I bumped into something. I quickly turned around (perhaps a little too quickly), and slipped. I tried to grab onto the thing I bumped into to steady myself, but it fell over. I fell right on top of it and groaned. Whatever it was had saved me from knocking my head on the floor. I looked up.

He looked at me, I looked at him. I let out another scream and he just stared at me. I felt my face heat up. I quickly jumped back in the shower and hid behind the curtain, breathing deeply to try and calm myself down.

What on earth was Damien doing in here?

I waited until I heard the bathroom door shut, then slowly peeked my head out from behind the curtain. I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed that Damien had left, and climbed out of the shower.

I grabbed my towel and dried off, the water making the white towel turn a sort of pinkish colour. I stared at it, realizing it wasn't blood. Examining it a little more with a confused look plastered on my face, I realized what it was.

Kool-aid?

Life just doesn't make sense anymore.

I sat down on the bathroom floor, feeling distressed as I tried to figure out how my shower water had somehow turned into kool-aid. My mind started to wander, and soon enough a very embarrassing thought crossed my mind.

Damien had seen me naked.

My face turned red and I buried my head in my hands.

Oh God... He saw everything probably.

I bit my lip nervously. I was pretty shy about my body. During gym class while the other boys got changed right in front of each other, I would slip into a bathroom stall and change there.

Damien was probably smirking right now, replaying the whole thing, laughing and feeling smug. I groaned and reluctantly got up from the floor. I couldn't hide in here forever. And even if I did, Damien would probably block the door and set the building on fire. I shuddered and wrapped the towel around my waist, cautiously opening the bathroom door to peek out. Damien looked up at me from his bed, in the middle of searching his pockets, probably for his phone (which I don't think he's going to find). I felt a wave of guilt and walked over to my couch. I laid down and turned away from Damien, pulling my blanket over my head. I was tired, embarrassed, and just wanted this day to be over with already. Not just the day, the whole week.

I could feel Damien looking at me, it made me feel uncomfortable.

Perhaps... If I asked nicely, my foster parents could come pick me up and bring me home. It was unlikely, but it was a comforting thought.

* * *

><p>AN: - Sorry for the slow updates! My internet is being so mean to me... ;~; I have the next few chapters done! So hopefully I can upload them before my internet dies again! Ready... Set... GO! *rushes off to upload*

~Lily


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at Pip from my bed, wishing that he'd look at me. I don't know why I wanted him to, and hell, I didn't know what I'd even do if he did! Knowing me, I'd probably panic for getting caught staring at him and say something I'd probably regret later. I tried to take my mind off Pip, but you know what happened? I thought about what happened in the bathroom.

Damn it.

Not that I'd ever admit it out loud, but Pip's got a nice ass.

I had only gone to the bathroom to try stealing Pip's towel. I didn't expect to have the guy fall on me butt-naked. I didn't mind it as much as I should have though, but hey, I already knew I swung that way. Who wouldn't play for that team after being raised by Satan?

Even though my towel plan didn't work, I still had another plan. While he was in the shower I tossed all his clothes out the window except for the ones he was now wearing. Tomorrow morning when Pip wakes up and goes to shower again, I'll steal those clothes and throw them out the window too. That way, he'll have nothing to wear and he won't be able to leave the room.

I smirked, I loved pissing people off. Pip was especially amusing to annoy.

* * *

><p>BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!<p>

Shut up.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SHUT UP!

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!

I sat up and angrily grabbed the alarm clock that Pip had placed on the bedside table. I got out of bed, ripped the damn thing from the electric socket, walked over to the open window and threw the damn thing out. I hummed to myself as I saw the thing break when it hit the ground.

I started slowly got dressed and went to the bathroom. When I was done and ready to go I noticed Pip was still asleep. For a minute I debated whether or not to just leave him there. In the end I decided to be nice for a change, after all, I might have taken things a bit too far last night. Might have.

"Pip? Hey Pipsqueak wake up. You don't want to be late for breakfast, do you?" I said, shaking his small figure lightly. He made a small noise and turned around, still sound asleep.

"Come on Pipsqueak! We don't have all day!" I said a bit louder, shaking him much harder.

Next thing I know, Pip's little fist smacked into my jaw full force and I fell to the floor, shocked. I looked up at Pip, too surprised to really be mad about it. Pip's arm went limp and fell back down by his side. I could hear him snoring softly as I rubbed my jaw.

Pip could throw a punch? In his sleep? The fuck... Am I still dreaming? Because something about this just doesn't seem possible.

I glared at his sleeping figure and decided to let him miss breakfast. I walked out the door and down the stairs to the café where a bunch of other people had already gathered to eat. I only got a bagel and some juice. I wasn't all that hungry.

After I finished, I went to the locker room the and looked for locker A21, the one I had been assigned. I opened it up and got all my equipment. Just as I was about to close it, Pip walked in, looking pissed off. Like, actually pissed off. I looked around for flying pigs.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" he demanded, glaring at me. I narrowed my eyes. Not many people dared to glare at the anti-Christ. And the few who did... well they didn't live for very much longer afterwards.

I didn't answer, not really in the mood for Pip's bitch-fit this early in the morning.

"Damien! Answer me!" he growled, taking a daring step forward.

I turned around and slapped him. I didn't do it too hard, but he still looked shocked. I ignored his stunned face and continued to put on my boots. By the time I was done, he was still staring at me with that stunned look, as if he couldn't believe I just slapped him. I rolled my eyes. You'd think he'd be used to being smacked by now.

"Get your stuff and let's go." I muttered, running a hand over his head as I passed by him. He blinked a few times, coming out of his daze and got ready without another word.

For the first few runs, Pip remained silent. We were going up the chairlift, when I snapped. I couldn't take this awkward silence anymore!

"Jesus fucking Christ Pipsqueak! Talk!" I growled as we neared the top of the hill. As we got off the lift, he didn't say anything. We skied in silence for a bit longer, coming up to an almost empty hill. Pip stopped when we reached the edge at the top. I stopped too and waited for him to say something.

I waited.

"Ok, Pip this is getting fucking ridiculous-"

He slapped me.

Ok…I probably deserved that.

"Look I-"

He slapped me again.

Probably deserved that too.

He slapped me again.

...And that.

He continued slapping.

I growled and grabbed his wrist before he could slap me again.

"That's _enough_, Pip." I growled, looming over him. He stared at me, once again shocked. At his own actions or mine, I couldn't tell. All I knew was that I wasn't going to take this shit anymore. I pushed her arm away roughly and turned towards what looked like a trail through the woods. I pushed myself forward, trying to pick up speed. The sooner I got away, the better. I heard something behind me and turned to see Pip clumsily trying to follow me. Suddenly he stopped, almost falling over. He pointed to something ahead of me and called out.

"Damien! Look out for the-"

I didn't hear the rest, I crashed head first into a tree, falling onto the ground. I sat up and groaned, looking around. Everything seemed to be blurry...and moving. My vision went dark as I saw Pip's figure rush up to me.

I fell over and went unconscious.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew! Got it up! Yay~! ^^ I'm happy! Unfortunately I got about... 7 more minutes til my internet starts it's menstral cycle and refuses to work again =\

I'll try getting chapter nine up tomorrow~!

~Lily

P.S. Fun fact! This story is actually finished. Yup! That's right! It's allll written up! all 55 pages of it - Unfortunately, I need to edit it all before I submit it all. Oh well.

Hope you guys are enjoying this!


	9. Chapter 9

I shrieked and hurriedly got my skis off, stumbling down the hill to where Damien crashed into the tree. I stopped in front him and covered my mouth with a hand, trying to hold in the girly scream that was threatening to come out. Damien's nose was bleeding, and there was a small cut right above his eyebrow. I collapsed down beside him and shook him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Damien! Damien wake up!" I shouted frantically, shaking him. He mumbled something, but otherwise didn't make any other signs of being alive. I sighed in relief. At least he wasn't dead.

Wait, what happens to him if he dies on earth? Does he go back to hell?

I shook the thought away. No time to think of that. I had to get help. I put my arms around him and struggled to pull him away from the tree. We made it a few meters before I slipped. I grabbed at a tree to try and regain my balance, but my gloved hand slipped and he went tumbling further down the hill, dragging one of Damien's skis and his poles down with us.

We finally stopped falling, landing in a small flat area on the hill. I looked around and tried to listen for anyone. But we must have gotten pretty far away from the ski hills, because the only things I could hear were the wind, a couple of birds, and my frantic breathing. The trees around us were thicker than they were at the top of the hill.

I looked down at Damien, still unconscious in my arms.

"Stupid Damien... Getting both of us into this situation. Why do you have to be so... so..." I trailed off as a tear fell down my cheek. "Now we're lost!" I shouted, half expecting Damien to open his eyes up and yell back a sharp retort. I felt a little disappointed when he didn't. I slowly got up, wincing in pain. I'm pretty sure I got bumped against a few rocks or something during the fall. I looked down at myself. I looked slightly battered up, and there was a rip in my ski jacket... but I was still in better condition than Damien. I looked around, spotting a thick tree. With a deep breath I grabbed onto Damien again and tried to pull him over to it, using all my strength.

"Damn it...Damien!" I gasped, struggling to pull him. "Why do you... Have to be... So... Heavy?" I asked. Once again, I got no answer.

I finally got him to the tree and leaned him against it. I plopped down beside him and hugged my knee to my chest. It was probably a little past noon now, so no one would even notice we were missing. We were both wet, hurt, and lost. What now? What if Damien doesn't wake up?

"Oh God..." I groaned helplessly. "Please. Please let us make it out of this alive." I prayed, looking up at a cloud passing by overhead.

I looked around once more, trying to find a trail, footprints... anything. But all I found were rabbit tracks, and the trail we created while falling down the hill. Unfortunately, the hill looked too steep to climb back up the way we came.

I groaned and shut my eyes. If I hadn't been assigned with Damien, none of this would have happened! I would be having fun. I wouldn't have gotten pushed off the bus. I wouldn't have gotten shoved in a trashcan and been slushified. I wouldn't have dropped the phone in the toilet. I wouldn't have flipped out over the water I had mistaken for blood. I wouldn't have fallen on Damien naked. I wouldn't have gotten slapped. And most importantly, we wouldn't have gotten lost!

"It's all your fault." I whispered to Damien's limp figure. No surprise, he didn't react.

How cruel. He gets to lay there, unaware of the situation, while I have to deal with all the stress. I can't even leave to find help! God forbid a bear should come eat him if I left him unattended!

Oh dear.

I looked around.

There aren't any bears out here, are there?

I whined and glanced at Damien, willing for him to wake up soon so we get get out of this place.

I chewed on a finger nail and tried to block out all the negative thoughts going through my mind. But one question kept flitting through my brain. Am I going to die out here? What if we can't find a way out? I mean... I'm only 16 and Damien is... 17? We can't die here! We have our whole lives in front of us!

After a good half hour of moping, I finally stood up. It was starting to get quite chilly, and in all those movies where the character is in the woods, they gather wood and make a fire. I walked around, collenting sticks from the ground, or pulling them off trees. As I tugged hard on a branch, I felt thankful that Damien couldn't see me now. I probably looked quite funny like this! I'm not very strong and I could just imagine Damien's face if he saw me struggling to pull off a tiny branch. Finally, I decided I have enough wood and piled it up neatly.

Ok. Now what?

I thought hard, and remembered how the fires were usually started in the movies. Since I didn't have matches, I'd have to rub two sticks together. I stared at my pile of wood. Something was missing...

Oh! I need something that can catch fire easily first!

I picked up some dead leaves and started rubbing the sticks together.

Nothing happened.

Puzzled, I got an idea. Hey, maybe you need to heat up the sticks by rubbing them together, then poke the leaves with it!

It seemed like a good idea, so, I began doing that. I rubbed the sticks together, then lightly touched the stick to the leaves.

Nothing.

Hmm... Perhaps I need to poke it faster, before the heat goes away?

I tried again, rubbing the sticks furiously together, then as fast as I could, I lashed out and jabbed the leaves with one of the sticks. After nothing happened again, I started getting a little ticked off. I rubbed the sticks together... Jab! Rub together... Jab!

Eventually I gave up. The leaves were riddled with holes and I was tired, cold and frustrated. I threw the sticks a couple meters away and did the only thing I could right now.

I buried my face in my hands and cried. God, I'm Pathetic.

Damien was knocked out, it was starting to get dark, and I couldn't even start a tiny fire!

I'm going to die out here. Why? Why of all people, do I have to die with Damien?

* * *

><p>AN: Here we go~! Oh silly Pip, if you did die Damien will only follow you to hell :) (muahaha there's no escape)

Random Note: When I reread the part about Damien crashing into the tree, all I could think of was the George of The Jungle song, and the part where it goes "Watch out for that tree!"

Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! It makes me happy to see what you guys think! ^^ (And I reminds me I need to update ^^; *is forgetful*)

~Lily

P.S. Expect the next chapter... Immediately! :D


	10. Chapter 10 Woo!

I was completely unaware of how much time had passed. I heard a noise, but tried to block it out. It was probably just dad doing something with his latest boyfriend. And honestly, waking up to _that_ isn't very pleasant. I squeezed my eyes shut tighter and tried to stay asleep.

Wait, why is it so cold? Hell shouldn't be this cold!

Then I remembered. I wasn't in Hell. I was on a ski trip.

I opened my eyes and blinked a few times. Why was I laying outside in the snow? And... what the fuck is on my nose?

I slowly lifted up my arm and felt my nose, looking at my fingers after.

Blood. My nose had been bleeding. I sat up, wondering what the fuck was going on.

I looked around, trying to remember how the fuck I ended up out here. I froze when I saw Pip, sitting on an old log, sobbing.

I remembered what happened.

Shit! How long have I been out for?

I slowly got up, my head throbbing and my body aching. I stiffly walked over to Pip and sat beside him. He didn't look up, he just kept crying as if I wasn't there. I felt bad for him. This was my fault, and now Pip was suffering for it. I'd never actually felt sorry for anyone before, but... since I first came to South Park, Pip had been the closest thing to a friend I had. Even though I treated him like shit, he still stuck by my side. When I returned to South Park in grade 6, despite me turning him into a firework and leaving without a goodbye to him, he smiled when he saw I'd come back and tried to make friends. But I didn't want to be an outcast again. So I pushed him away, even bullied him for a few years. In grade 8 he finally stopped smiling at me. He finally gave up on trying to be friends.

And now here he was, sitting beside me sobbing.

I moved without thinking, shocked at myself.

I reached over and grabbed him, pulling him closer to me. I hugged him and rubbed his back, trying to make him stop crying. All those times he was picked on in school, I had never seen him cry. I didn't like it one bit.

He froze, also surprised. But after a few seconds, he hugged back, sobbing into my shoulder.

Damn it... Now my shoulders going to be wet.

Not the time to worry about that, I told myself. Pushing him away because I don't want my shoulder to get wet might make things worse.

Fuck knows how much time passed until his sobs finally calmed down into light sniffles. But finally, we let go of each other. I felt like saying something, but I never say the right thing. So instead, I looked away. I could still feel his eyes on me, but I tried to ignore it.

My stomach growled, breaking the silence.

I hadn't eaten a thing since this morning, and even then I hadn't eaten much. I looked around us, trying to see if any food had materialized while Pip was having a breakdown.

Sadly, none had appeared.

Pip must be hungry too, I can see it in his eyes and in the way he's holding his belly.

Fuck... How come I've never noticed how thin he is? Don't his parents feed him?

Before food we needed shelter. I looked around for something we could use, but the only thing even close to shelter was a fat tree with a hole rotted out in it's side. It wasn't a castle, but hey, use what you got, right? I walked over to it to examine it carefully. It wasn't big enough to fit someone like me, but maybe if I could make it bigger it would at least fit Pip.

Wow. I must have hit my head really hard. Since when do I put others before myself?

By this point I didn't care whether I was the son of Satan or not. The sooner this gets done, the sooner I can go look for some food. I kicked around the hole, thankful for the ski boots I was wearing. I'd have to thank their inventor one day for making them so hard. This way I could kick as hard as I wanted without injuring my foot.

After I finished up, I examined it again. It'd be impossible to lay down, but hey, better than nothing right? And if Pip has a problem with it, he can go fuck himself. I worked hard on this, and I won't be caught doing something this nice ever again.

I turned and saw Pip doing some weird thing with some sticks and dead leaves.

He rubbed the two sticks together... then stabbed the leaves violently. I stared at him, puzzled.

What the Hell is he doing? Trying to murder a dead leaf?

I walk up behind him and watched for awhile as he did the same thing over and over.

Wonderful. Pip's gone nuts after being here for maybe six hours. And I'm the one who's going to be stuck with him.

"Hey Pipsqueak, I'm pretty sure that leaf is already dead. No need to keep stabbing the shit outa it." I said, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop him from doing it again.

He turned around fast, and shrieked, hitting me with a stick before falling over and breathing hard. I rolled my eyes as the surprise in his eyes turned into recognition, then embarrassment. He dropped the sticks. "Damien! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I wasn't sneaking up on you. It's not my fault you're an oblivious little shit." I replied, crossing my arms. His eyes flared with anger, an emotion that just didn't look right on him. He picked up a stick and whipped it at my head. It would have hit, if I hadn't ducked out of the way. I approached him and grabbed his wrist, preventing him from grabbing the other stick.

"Let go of me, you... you jerk!" he yelled, trying to pull his arm away. If I was in a better mood, I probably would have thought his attempts were amusing. Well, they still were. But I wasn't laughing.

Why is he so mad? I didn't mean to startle him.

"Pipsqueak, what the fuck has gotten into you?" I asked, staring at him with a slight glare. What happened to the sweet, jolly Pip I knew?

"I hate you!" he yelled, thrashing to pull his arm free. "Its your fault we're lost, Damien! Everything bad that's happened to me on this trip is YOUR FAULT! I wish I'd never met you! I HATE YOU!" I dropped his wrists, shocked. Pip scrambled away.

Pip... hates me?

I could hear him start sobbing again, but I didn't move.

Pip hates me.

He was crouched in the snow, sobbing. Not knowing what else to do, I sat beside him and paused, waiting to be pushed away. When he didn't, I wrapped my arms around him once more. Last time I did it, it seemed to help. Maybe it still would.

He felt so small in my arms. Even as he hesitated and hugged back. I mentally cursed myself. Why did I have to be such a jerk? Not in general, but to Pip. Fuck everyone else.

"Pip, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, and I promise I'll get you home." I whispered. He didn't react, so I thought that maybe he hadn't heard me. But I didn't want to repeat it. It's bad enough I've said it once.

Pip calmed down faster than before. By the time he stopped crying, I had an idea. I let go of Pip and got up. I went over to the pile of wood and dead leaves Pip had collected, and pulled my lighter from my pocket. Fuck am I glad that I'm a bit of a pyro.

Pip slowly moved and came to sit by the fire and warm up. I decided to stand instead of sitting, and stared at the fire and Pip's small figure huddled beside it. Realization hit me.

Fuck... How come I didn't realize it before?

"Pip." I said to get his attention. I tried a bit louder. "Hey Pipsqueak, I just realized something."

He turned to me and looked up, his swollen eyes looking at me with curiosity.

"I have a cell phone! We can just call someone for help." I said, feeling relieved as I dug through my pockets for the small device. Pip's expression changed to relief... then realization... then horror... and at last settled for looking guilty.

I ignored his sudden change in mood and realized my phone wasn't in my pocket.

Huh, must be in the other one.

I switched pockets and checked it.

Not there either.

I checked every pocket I had, then finally gave up. I kicked a nearby tree angrily. "Shit! I must have dropped the fucking thing when we fell!" I kicked the tree again then took a deep breath, turning back to Pip. "Fuck, Pip, I'm so sorry..."

A tear rolled down Pip's guilty looking face.

"Pipsqueak? What's wrong?"

* * *

><p>AN: Yay! Made it to ten chapters! :D ...which means there are 11 left. Around that. I might decide to remove or add one.

Oh gosh - Editing this thing is weird. I wrote this about 2 or 3 years ago, back when I just started writing. All the grammar and spelling mistakes I had made... *shudders* AND there were so many missing details(the origional was 46 pages. Edited version is 55 currently, JUST from all the added details! =o )! I bet the origional is floating around somewhere on the internet... If seen, shoot on sight!

Random Story (Warning! Pointless): So, I have this little Caffine intolerance (An intolerance is like an allergy, except it's more like poison to me). Now, Caffine can be found in many things. Coffee, pop, chocolate, certain foods and drinks. I can't even be in the same room as a cup of coffee, or walk within 10 meters of a coffee shop. Good news? Because my body isn't used to caffine intake, if I eat one chocolate bar, it's like drinking about 4 cups of coffee for a normal person. So anyways, I'm editing... and I've got all this chocolate from Valentines day sitting around. So, I eat a few. Result? Chapter editing went from a one hour process to a half hour one xD and that is my pointless story. Ta da!

~Lily

P.S. This is also random, but did you know that years ago, there was a bear in the Polish army? o_o Don't believe me? Look it up on Wikipedia! Just search for 'Wojtek (soldier bear)'


	11. Chapter 11

"Pip, you ok?" Damien asked me, giving me a look of worry.

I bit my lip and avoided his gaze. Oh dear... He's going to hate me even more now.

"Uh, y-yes. I'm fine, but I don't think your phone is..." I winced. I hadn't meant to say it like that. And knowing Damien, he probably cared more about his phone than he cared about me. Actually, he probably cared about that log I had been sitting on earlier more than he cared about me.

"Did it come out of my pocket while we went down the hill?" He asked, looking back up the hill in case he might see it.

"No..." I could feel my face turning red with embarrassment. If I wasn't so clumsy, the phone wouldn't have fallen in the loo!

He stared at me, his worried gaze turning into a suspicious one. "Pip... what happened to my phone?" he said it slowly, which was somehow scarier than him saying it angrily.

I took a deep breath and explained quickly. "I accidentally flushed your phone down the toilet while trying to delete those pictures you took of me while I was stuck in the trashcan covered in slushi and-"

"YOU WHAT?" he growled, causing a few nearby birds to take flight. I shuddered and ducked my head, scolding myself for being such an idiot.

"I'm sorry! It just sort of... slipped!"

"Down the _toilet_?" He screeched.

"Yes, down the toilet!." I said with a groan.

"Look, it may have been wrong of me to take those pictures, but I'm the fucking son of Satan, Pip. What did you expect? I'm not a nice person, I'm fucking cruel. I have no problem with killing someone just out of boredom. What in your fucked up little brain thought it would be a good idea to take the Anti-Christ's phone? Don't you think?"

I felt like telling him he's wrong. That he wasn't cruel. Sure he was mean to people, and to me, but just moments ago he had hugged me as I cried. Even after I threw that fit! I reddened a bit more. I felt horrible for saying those things...

"No, I didn't. I was covered in slushi and humiliated, no thanks to you." I threw my hands up.

We locked gazes for a few seconds.

If looks could kill...

He put his head in his hands and swore angrily before looking back at me. "Whatever Pipsqueak. When we get of of this damned forest, you're NEVER touching my things agin" He growled.

"Fine." I sighed. It's not like I'd touch it anyways. I was just happy he didn't kill me. Things could have turned out a lot worse. Damien scooted closer to the fire and stuck his hands out to warm them up, still upset.

I sighed and sat down too, better to be annoyed and angry than cold and dead.

Ok Pip, time to think!

We were lost. We had no food or water with us. I guess if we got thirsty we could simply eat some snow, however gross it might be. But what about food?

I looked up at the darkening sky. Another question appearing in my mind. "Where would we sleep?

"Um... Damien?" I asked, quivering a little as it broke the silence. Damien glared up at me and I cringed a little.

"What?" he growled.

"Uh..." I nervously bit my lip. "Where will we sleep?" I asked quietly. He didn't move or answer, or even look at me for a few seconds. I wondered if he had heard me.

"You will sleep there." He said finally, pointing to a large tree. I stared at it, until I noticed a hole in it's side.

I got up and walked over to it, peeking inside. It pretty small, and we'd probably have to crouch or sit. But it was better then freezing... right? I glanced at Damien. Would there be enough room for both of us?

Wait... Were we going to have to sleep all squished up together? Maybe freezing to death wouldn't be so bad...

"We won't be able to sleep laying down" I said.

"I know." He grumbled, angrily poking at the fire with a stick. Suddenly there was a large gust of wind. I almost fell over, but managed to get my balance. The fire flicked for a second, and the branches above us swayed, the movement seemed oddly haunting. Some snow from the branches fell off and landed right on Damien's head. He cursed and glared at the trees. If we weren't lost and irritated, I probably would have chuckled.

He stood up and brushed snow off himself as another gust of wind came. It was getting darker and colder, and the wind wasn't any help at all.

And then the fire went out.

* * *

><p>After the fire went out I walked around, gathering more wood. Damien had left saying he was going to find some food. For some reason he had taken his ski pole with him. It had only been about fifteen minutes, but I was starting to worry. What if he got lost? And what if it got dark before he came back?<p>

I sat down by the pile of sticks I had gathered and hugged my knees in close to my chest. I whimpered as I heard a strange noise. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that Damien would return soon. The darkness always played tricks on my mind, making me fear every little movement and sound. I remember back in grade 9 one of my classmates had found out I was afraid of the dark. He teased me about it until my first year in high school, then he just didn't bother with me anymore. I guess he got bored.

When I opened my eyes, it was pitch black except for the dim moonlight peeking through the branches above. The sudden sound of a twig snapping made me whip my head around and let out a squeak. My mind started jumping to conclusions. What if it was a bear? Or a wolf come to eat me.

SNAP!

I jumped and shrieked loudly, shaking like a leaf as scared tears started to spill down my cheeks.

"H-Hello?" I called, mind conjuring up images of bloodthirsty wolves. "I-I'm not very tasty! J-Just skin and bones!" I whimpered.

"Pipsqueak, the fuck are you talking about?" Damien asked, tapping me on the shoulder from behind. I screamed and turned around sharply, about to hit whatever was behind me, but Damien grabbed my wrist and put a finger to my lips.

"Shh, shh! Calm down, it's just me." he said in a hushed voice. I started to relax and when he was sure I wouldn't attack him, he released me. I let out a relieved sigh.

Most people would do the opposite of relax if the anti-Christ suddenly popped up behind them.

"You okay? What's wrong?" He asked, staring at me with concern. I looked away, not wanting to admit anything that might hint at my fear of darkness.

"I-I-I'm fine!" I stuttered, still refusing to look at him.

"Don't lie. You're shaking. And I can tell it's not from the fucking cold." He said, sounding a little annoyed. "Now tell me what's wrong."

"N-Nothing." I said, finally looking at him. He looked unimpressed and impatient, so I gulped and added "You just... scared me is all." I said with a nervous laugh. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the tree we'd be sleeping in. Hesitantly, I followed.

"So... uh... Did you find anything to eat?" I asked, trying to create conversation. All I got was a grumbled response, so I took that as a no.

"Get it." he said, pointing to the hole. I paused but obediently crouched down and shuffled in. I tried to get comfortable as I waited for Damien to crawl in. Instead, I heard and saw his feet walking until he reached the log. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I could hear him sit on it and move around.

"Um..." I said, slowly peeking my head out of the hole. "Damien, aren't you coming in too?"

He was lying down on the log and didn't lift his head. "No. There's not enough room. Just go to sleep."

I didn't move for a few seconds. Then finally, I crawled out of the hole and started kicking at the hole, trying to make it bigger. My weak kicks didn't do much, but I was going to try anyways. Damien turned over and looked at me.

"Pip, the fuck are you doing? It's big enough for you already." he mumbled tiredly. "Just get back inside and shut the fuck up."

I stopped my kicking, breathing hard from my efforts. "But..." I paused, taking a few tired breaths. "I need to make room for you too."

Damien blinked, staring at me with a blank expression. He rolled his eyes and sat up, wincing from lying on the hard log, and stood up. He walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine, you don't have to do that. Just sleep, alright?" he mumbled. Letting go and turning to head back to the log. I grabbed his wrist and he stopped, looking at me, waiting for me to say something. I pulled him closer to the hole and crouched down again, pulling him down with me. I pressed my back against the back of the hole and sat down on my bum, trying to make as much room as possible.

"Get in."

With a sigh, he listened. He got on his hands and knees and crawled in awkwardly. Once he finally managed to squeeze in I was thankful it was too dark to see my face. The two of us were squished together awkwardly, Damien pressed between my legs. I bit my lip and turned my head to the side. My head was a little lower than his chin, but I was thankful our faces weren't shoved close together. It took a few seconds to adjust and try to get as comfortable as possible in the tight space, and a silence followed afterwards, only broken by our breathing. It was darker in here than it was outside, there was no moon to provide any light. I tried to suppress a whimper. I heard Damien chuckle and I tried to look up at him. He was looking down at me with what I think was an amused smile (it was too dark to really tell).

"You afraid of the dark?" he asked. My face turned pink and I was glad it was too dark for him to notice.

"N-No!" I whispered, trying to hide the shaking in my voice. He didn't say anything else and I looked down again, squeezing my eyes shut tight.

Don't think of the dark, don't think about it, don't do it...

I whimpered and, without thinking, wrapped my arms around Damien. I buried my face in his shoulder and quivered. He didn't make me move. He just ran a hand through my hair and rested his chin on top of my head.


	12. Chapter 12

I stroked his hair soothingly as he hugged me tight. A part of me said that doing this wasn't strange, that I would have done the same for anyone in this situation. But a bigger part of me argued. If it were anyone else, I would have ripped their head off by now. A question popped up in my mind. Why Pip? I answered myself immediately. Pip is special. Why he was, I have no idea.

I could feel him shuddering against me, reminding me the terrified rabbits I used to torture as a child. Except unlike the rabbits, his fear didn't make me want to make that fear grow.

What the fuck is wrong with me?

"It's ok Pipsqueak... I'm here." I whispered. I guess that must not mean much, coming from the anti-Christ. But... deep down I wished it DID matter to him.

But why?

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and tried to stretch, bumping my head and arms as soon as they moved more than an inch.<p>

I shot my eyes open in confusion. Where was I?

I felt something on my chest and looked down. Pip was hugging me, his head on my chest as he slept. I remembered everything.

My stomach growled.

We need food.

I carefully removed his arms from around me, and wiggled backwards until I had made it completely out of the hole. I didn't bother checking inside to see if he was in a comfy position. Wasn't my problem.

I went over to where I left my poles yesterday. I grabbed the pole I had taken with me yesterday. The barrel was missing, so it was more useful than the other would be. I took the same route I went yesterday, hoping to have better luck this time.

Eventually I came to a stop. The trees around me were different from the ones near where we had made camp. They were bare, thin, and the bark on some of them had been ripped off in some places. I hid behind a bush and waited. I was more likely to find something here than anywhere else. The ripped off bark meant deer came around here to eat. I remembered learning that from some cartoon about a deer. Couldn't remember what it was, but all I know was it had no plot and was too fucking happy and cutesy for my liking.

I didn't have to wait as long as I thought I'd have to. I froze when I heard a noise and peeked through the leaves of a bush. Standing not too far away was a deer. It looked pretty old, so hopefully it would have trouble hearing me, and be too slow to get away quick enough.

I waited until it's back was turned and it was focused on ripping the bark off a tree. I slowly got up, careful not to make a sound, and got a little closer.

Slowly... Slowly... Quietly...

I was finally close enough. Taking a deep breath, I launched my pole at the deer. It's ears twitched and it turned around to see what the noise was. The pole hit it's side as it was about to make a dash. It tried to hobble away, but I rushed forward and grabbed the pole, pulling it out and stabbing it back in. With a strained sound it fell to the ground and I ended it's life with a blow to the chest, hitting the heart.

Well that was easier then I thought it would be.

I bent down and hefted the dead deer over my shoulder. I slowly began carrying the heavy fucker back to our campsite. When I got back, Pip was still sleeping. I set the deer down and gathered more wood to make a fire. Once that was done I began cutting up the deer with my pocket knife and slipping pieces onto sticks, setting them up near the fire so they could cook.

* * *

><p>"Oh, is that food Damien?"<p>

I flinched and turned around at the sound of Pip's cheery morning voice. He crawled out of the hole and stretched, probably glad to be out of the cramped space. He got up and came over to where I was sitting by the fire. While waiting for the meat to cook, I had moved the deer's body so Pip wouldn't see it and freak out when he woke up. He looked at the meat, now done cooking, and looked back at me with a cheery smile

"What is it? It smells good!"

"Try it and find out." I said, taking a bite out of a piece I had cut for myself. Pip took a stick and took a hungry bite out of the meat skewered on it.

"It's good!" He exclaimed, taking another bite out of it.

"Glad you like it. It's deer."

He choked on his food. After a coughing fit, he glanced up at me with hurt and disbelief. I stared what at him, giving him a 'the fuck is wrong with it?' look.

"Y-Y-You..." he stuttered, trying to spit out the meat at the same time. After he got it all out he stared at me again, accusingly this time. "You killed Bambi!" I blinked in disbelief.

"Bambi is a cartoon deer Pip. Get over it." I rolled my eyes and continued eating. He just stared at me for a few seconds.

"But...But how could you? They're so cute and gentle!" He hugged his arms to his chest, clearly upset by the fact that he had been eating a deer. I sighed irritably and picked up a new stick of meat.

"Out here, they're not called cute. They're called dinner. Now shut the fuck up and eat your damned Bambi-meat already." I growled and ripped off a piece with my teeth. I took the time to hunt the damn thing, he shouldn't be complaining. He should be worshipping me for saving his ass from starvation. I glanced up to see him pout stubbornly. I sighed. "Look, would you prefer I go catch a frog and cook that up instead? We're in the woods Pip, there's no five star cuisine." He opened his mouth to speak but I didn't let him. "Shut up and eat the Bambi, or starve to death. Your choice Pipsqueak." I watched him as he gave me a conflicted look. I smirked as I heard his stomach growl. He glanced at the meat sticks and I knew I had won this fight.

He bit his lip and slowly reached out to grab a stick of meat. I continued eating as he took a few bites, still pouting stubbornly.

As he ate I watched him. For some reason seeing him with that pout made my heart give a little flutter. He almost looked... Cute.


	13. Chapter 13

I chewed the deer slowly, a light red creeping onto my face. I felt embarrassed for freaking out. I felt bad about it. Damien had gone and found food while I slept, and I didn't even have the decency to eat it and give him a polite 'thank you'. My mind started wandering, and I began to think about our situation a little more. We couldn't just stay in this one spot, we had to get back, and we couldn't go the way we'd came. Mostly because we fell down a steep hill and had no chance of climbing back up it. Also, because the tracks have probably been covered up already. There was a bit more snow on the ground, so it must have snowed lat night.

I swallowed the deer meat, giving a silent prayer that it would find happiness in deer-heaven. After, I looked at Damien with horror. He was inhaling deer like it was his thing he would ever eat, which it very well might be. I shuddered and shook the thought away.

"Damien, we can't stay here. We have to try finding our own way back. If we wait for help we might be stuck waiting forever!"

He didn't answer. He just kept chewing his deer.

"If we don't get back we'll probably die! And... And..." I stared at the deer meat he was holding. "And... how did you manage to kill this deer?" I asked out of no where.

How DID he kill this deer? The question had never occurred to me.

"Stabbed it with a pole." He said bluntly. I blinked at him, not knowing what to say to that.

"Well, anyways we can't stay here!" I said again, getting back on track. He sighed and finished yet another piece of deer.

"I guess you're right. But lets wait until I'm done eating." he said as he grabbed one of the last sticks, scarfing it down easily. I gawked at him

How does that boy stay thin?

* * *

><p>I ate some more deer, feeling slightly nauseous. Damien probably would have eaten the deer's eyes if I hadn't told him we should get going before dark. He had grumbled and nodding, and for a moment I actually wondered if he had considered it.<p>

We walked without talking, both our minds occupied with the events that had happened since the trip had began.

Finally Damien said something, breaking the silence. But I felt like punching him for saying it.

"Look, Pip... About that shower thing-" he began, but I quickly cut him off.

"Don't bring something like that up!" I squeaked, my face turning red. How could he think of that at a time like this?

"Sorry" he grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I just wanted to say that you looked pretty good for someone who just bathed in Kool-aid."

Was he asking to get punched? Not that I would but... Well I can imagine.

I guess I kind of understand why he brought it up. We've been walking for quite awhile now and were bored out of our wits.

Getting an idea, I stopped and stooped down, gathering some snow up in my gloved hand. I rolled it into a ball and threw it at him. He ducked and grinned, grabbing some snow to retaliate. Before we knew it, a full blown snowball war had begun.

* * *

><p>"Time out!" I yelled, giggling as another snowball hit my jacket. I collapsed on the ground, panting and smiling like a nutter.<p>

"No time outs!" He yelled back, a matching smile plastered on his face. Despite his words, he sat beside me, breathing hard. We sat there, catching our breath for a few minutes before I sat up.

"Where are we now?" I asked, realizing we had moved around a lot during our snowball fight.

"Dunno." He answered, looking back at me.

I rolled my eyes at him and got up. I walked to a bush and started pushing my way through it. Suddenly, the ground beneath my feet turned steep and I desperately tried to grab hold of a branch for balance. Luck wasn't on my side, and I went tumbling down another hill.


	14. Chapter 14

I stared at the place Pip had just been standing, then shot up and ran to where I had seen him disappear. I looked down and noticed that behind the bushes it got steep. I examined the hill carefully before climbing down after Pip. The hill was only really steep near the top, but the hill was big. I followed his trail until I reached the bottom. He was crumpled up on the ground.

I sat down beside him and poked his side. He groaned and lifted his head a bit. I rolled my eyes, thankful he wasn't dead. "Klutz."

"My leg hurts..." he mumbled, slowly getting up. He winced as he moved, but finally sat up. I looked down at his leg and noticed a large rip in his snow-pants. Blood was beginning to stain the fabric.

"Shit." I muttered. He looked up at me with teary eyes. "You must have cut your leg on a rock or something while you were falling." I looked at the cut. Although it was hard to tell with all the blood, it looked pretty deep. "Can you stand up?" I asked, getting up and offering him a hand. He reached for my hand, grasping on tightly, and tried to pull himself up. He winced and let out a pained noise, then fell back down. "Hold still Pipsqueak." I muttered, bending down. He looked at what I was doing, confused.

"Damien what are you-"

I picked him up bridal style before he could finish. He protested, but I ignored him and began walking in a random direction. After awhile I noticed Pip had grown quiet. I looked down and stared. Pip had passed out.

"Shit" I muttered, re-adjusting my hold on Pip. I walked around for about an hour, then finally realized I had been going in circles. I eventually decided to just take a break and rest. The sky looked dark, but I was sure it wasn't that late. It couldn't be, right? I hoped it wouldn't start raining (if it did, I'd probably start banging my head against a tree) and found a spot in the snow to rest on. I set Pip down and watched him for a few minutes. He was shivering. Reluctantly, I took off my own jacket and draped it over him.

Fuck, now I'm cold. Since when did I become so nice?

I tried to ignore the cold and lay down beside Pip, trying to share body heat. As I lay there, I stared at him. I know it's creepy but... I've never really noticed how Pip looked before. Soft, silky blonde hair. Pale, delicate skin and long eyelashes. He looked... good.

Feminine, but good nonetheless. How come I've never noticed it before?

I was about the shut my eyes when I decided making a fire would be a good idea. I got up and gathered some wood, lighting it up with my lighter before lying beside Pip again.

What would we do for food tomorrow? What if I couldn't catch anything? I can't let Pip starve to death. If I die, I'd just go back to Hell. And from there I'd just have to wait four hours, then I could just teleport back to Earth or something. I felt a wave of annoyance. In Hell I didn't need an amulet to give me power, but on Earth it's what I depended on for even the simplest of tricks. If it hadn't gone missing, we could have gone back already. But what if we had never gotten lost together? I'd probably still treat Pip like I treated everyone else. Like shit. Well, I still kind of did but... it was different. Even I could tell. I was treating Pip differently than the others. If it had been anyone else, I'd have probably killed them by now. The idea of killing Pip sickened me! Sure, there's the chance he might end up in Hell, but he's such a good kid that I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to get into Heaven (despite not being a Mormon). But... If he did go to Hell I could make him my servant. That way I could make him do whatever I want, and still have him by my side.

No. That idea made me sick too.

I sighed, my mind once again returning to the food issue. I began worrying about him starving to death. Then I worried about what would happen if he found out I cared. THEN I worried about if he found out I was worried!

I tried to think of something else. I thought about our snowball fight, and hummed a few of my favourite songs. After finishing a hummed version of 'Waking the Demon' by Bullet for My Valentine, I began shivering again. How long would it be until we got rescued? The idea of someone having to come to my rescue pissed me off to no end, but I guess we didn't have much choice. Letting out a tired yawn, I wrapped an arm over Pip's waist, pulling him closer to me.

Just to share body heat. That's all.

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah I know, lots of short chapters lately. But hey, at least I'm submitting a lot of them! Tomorrow I'll do a few more updates probably. But don't expect any for about a week. Wanna know why? I'm going on a ski trip! Let's hope I don't end up like Pip and Damien though!

~Lily

P.S. I think I got one more chapter to upload...maybe. I'll go check.


	15. Chapter 15

I opened my eyes and blinked until my vision became clear. Slowly, my other senses came back to me as well. I gasped as I felt a sharp pain in my leg, taking a few deep breaths to calm myself. After I (kind of) got used to the pain, I noticed that I was pressed up against something warm. I looked up, a little surprised. Damien was holding me as he slept. His jacket was draped over me too. Had he gone the whole night without it? The pain in my leg grabbed my attention again and I let out a little cry of pain. I felt Damien shift and bit my lip to keep from making anymore noise that might wake him up.

I couldn't help it any longer, I let out a high pitched whimper, louder then I thought it would be. I mentally punched myself as Damien began to stir. He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes, looking around in a confused half-asleep daze. I whimpered again, and suddenly he snapped out of his daze. He stared at me with a look of... Panic? Oh dear no, that can't be right. He moved his hand towards my face, making me flinch away slightly before relaxing and allowing him to continue doing whatever it was he was trying to do. He brushed a finger along my cheek and I held my breath, my heart started beating wildly and I could feel a small blush spread across my cheeks. He pulled his hand away and stared at his fingers with an unreadable look. I turned my head slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice my pink-tinted cheeks.

Come on Pip! Get a hold of yourself!

I curiously glanced at his hands, wondering why Damien was staring at them. I squinted a little and noticed they were slightly wet. I touched my face, only to realize I was crying.

Oh.

I felt my blush deepen, but this time in embarrassment. He had only wanted to wipe away the tear. Nothing else.

Why did this make me feel disappointed?

I looked up at Damien, surprised to find that he was looking at me too. I sniffled and rubbed a few more tears away with a sleeve. I've been crying much too much lately. I guess it's from all the stress of getting lost and well... Just everything that's happened.

Suddenly, it's as if a floodgate is lifted, and the tears and memories are pouring out, soaking me in their bitterness. I began sobbing. I buried my face in my hands and turned away from Damien. I don't want anyone to see me like this! I'm usually so good at keeping things bottled up. These emotions... These tears. I'm only safe to do this in the privacy of my own room. Crying in front of another person... It's unthinkable! Yet here I am.

But then again, Damien isn't just another person, is he? He's the son of Satan. The Anti-Christ.

Days ago if someone told me I'd be crying in front of Damien, I would have thought they were joking around, trying to fool the Brit. If someone told me that he would hold me as I cried, I would have thought they were completely mad.

I blinked in surprise, my sobs pausing as I felt arms wrap around me, pulling me close to a warm body.

"Hey, I know it hurts but just try and suck it up, alright?" he said. He sighed and was silent for a moment. "Look... I'm not good at all this comforting crap, but... Fuck. Pip, cry your fucking eyes out. I'm right here, and I won't let anything else happen to you. You'll be ok."

I felt myself smile a little. How strange this must be. The Anti-Christ comforting the crying Christian boy.

As Damien held me, I thought about my parents and my foster parents. I felt myself pale at the memories. For a few seconds I was silent, then I burst into a fresh batch of tears. Damien flinched in alarm and looked at me with... worry?

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, trying to keep his voice quiet. I bit my lip and shook my head.

"I-It's nothing!" I lied, avoiding his gaze, although not very well. I snuck a peek and regretted it instantly. He looked like his normal self. Angry.

"It's not fucking nothing Pip, and don't you dare lie to me." he growled. "Now tell me what's wrong. There's no fucking way a hurt leg could make you cry this much. I've seen the guys at school beat you up. You've never cried when it happens." I sniffled and stared at me hands for awhile, before sighing.

"I-It's not a big deal. I apologize. You shouldn't have to see me like this, I-"

Damien rolled his eyes and interrupted me. "I didn't ask for an apology. I asked 'what's wrong'."

For a moment, there was silence. Then at last I sighed and spoke. "I just... I'm just thinking about silly things that happened long ago." I said quietly, wiping another tear from my face. Damien stared at me as if waiting for me to say something else. When nothing else came he spoke.

"Things like?"

I gulped and tried to think of a way around telling Damien about my past.

But... I kind of want to tell him.

I stared at the ground as I spoke slowly, ready to stop in case Damien started laughing. "Years ago" I began, not moving my gaze from the ground "when I was only six years old, I lived in England with my Mum and Pa. We had such a lovely house!" I said, feeling slightly happier at the memory of my first home. "And everything was perfect."

"You're right. That is 'silly'." he said. I shot him a teary glare and he shrugged.

"Let me finish." I said quietly. "You're the one that wanted to know."

"Fine, fine." he said, giving a nod. "Continue."

I sighed and went back to staring at the ground. "Everything was splendid. Until the fire." I said, feeling a few fresh tears spilling onto my cheeks. I sniffled and wiped them away. "One day while playing with my friends, the house burned down. When I went home, it was nothing but ashes and debris, swarmed by firetrucks and a few other emergency vehicles." I paused and gathered up the will to say the next words. "A-And they were dead. My parents died in that fire." I held in a sob and looked up at Damien. His expression was blank.

Of course he couldn't sympathize. His father was the Devil. He'd never have to go through the pain of losing someone he cares about.

Damien didn't say anything, so I took it as a sign to continue. "A few days later I was sent to live in Colorado with my Aunt and Uncle. I had never met them before, but I was quite excited to meet them. I had always imagined them as the loving relatives you see in movies, and that hope alone was what kept me going. But when I got there..." I stopped. Damien nodded, telling me to continue. I examined his face, trying to see if there was any hint of amusement. To my surprise, he genuinely looked like he wanted to hear this. He looked like he cared. "They..." I gulped and turned my gaze away from Damien. "They hit me. They hit me and called me all sorts of nasty things. And if I cried they would only become nastier and-"

I stopped when I heard I growl. I looked back at Damien and felt a chill run down my spine. His red eyes were glowing and held a threatening look.

"I'll kill them. The second we get home, I'll find them and fucking rip their throats out with my bare hands!" he growled. I shuddered and shook my head.

"D-Don't! Damien, it's fine. I only lived with them for a few months, it's over now."

He seemed to calm down a little, but only a little. Why was he getting so worked up about this?

"It's alright. Someone reported what was going on and I was taken to a lovely foster family in South Park."

He relaxed a bit more and for a few minutes we stayed silent. I sniffled a little, no longer crying. I felt a lot better now after getting that off my chest.

"So... Where are we?" I asked quietly, wondering if Damien had heard me at all.

"The fuck if I know." he mumbled, glancing around.

Around us there were trees (of course) and strange animal tracks in the snow that resembled paw prints. I shuddered, hoping to never meet with whatever made those tracks. They were huge!

I looked at the ground again and traced a pattern in the snow with my glove-less hand. The snow made my fingers chilly, but it was a nice feeling. I heard Damien move and I looked up, tilting my head in confusion.

It had grown silent, and I held my breath as I noticed how close Damien had gotten. He slowly inched forwards, bringing his face closer to mine. My eyes widened a little, realization hitting me. Almost without thinking, I began to inch forward as well.

Our faces grew closer and closer, and in almost no time, our lips were only about an inch apart.

_SNAP!_

We both jumped apart and stared at each other. Damien looked shocked and embarrassed, realizing what had almost happened. I looked away, equally shocked but also... disappointed.

_SNAP!_

This time it was louder, and sounded like it was coming from behind us. He whipped around to see what the noise was.

"D-Damien? Should we stay or run?" I whispered, fearful of whatever it was that was making that sound.

I got my answer when a large, brown bear came into view. The bear stopped moving and stared at us. For a few seconds, nobody moved. The bear stared at us, and we stared back. I held my breath, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, the bear stood up on it's back legs and let out a loud growl. I shrieked and Damien got up on his feet, grabbing my arm and pulling me up as well.

"Run!" he yelled, dragging me along as he tried to sprint away from the bear. I stumbled along, trying to keep up with him. I winced with every step and probably slowed us down a great amount.

"Damien, I-"

We stopped and Damien bent down and glanced back at me. "Hop on!"

I took a second to consider, but the sound of the bear following made up my mind. I hopped onto Damien's back and clung on for dear life as he began to run again.

"You can't outrun a bear Damien!" I yelled. "It's...It's a bear!"

"I know it's a fucking bear!" he yelled back, dodging a tree he had been dreadfully close to running into. Feeling another wave of terror, I wrapped my arms around his head. "I can't fucking see!" he growled. I didn't make any response, too scared to move. He slowed down a bit and pried me off his back just as I snapped out of it. Before I could say anything, he picked me up again and threw me over his shoulders this time. He began running before I could question him, although I knew he probably did this so I wouldn't cover his eyes again.

Damien was fast, but the bear was catching up to us. I looked around for somewhere to hide.

And then I saw it.

A big tree with a few low branches we could use to climb higher.

"Damien! The tree!" I yelled, pointing. He nodded and spotted it, making a dash for it. He put me down when we reached it and began to climb. He pulled me up onto the first branch, then started climbing higher. I tried to follow, but I had trouble holding onto each branch, and my feet kept slipping. My injured leg protested with every movement, but I pushed on, not ready to be bear-food just yet. We finally stopped climbing and were panting hard, watching the bear as it circled the tree, pawed at it occasionally, then finally gave up and left. We sighed in relief and Damien ran a hand through his hair.

"I am" he paused to pant again, flashing me a relieved smile. "Never going camping again"

I nodded in agreement, and for a moment we shared a relieved smile, both of us simply delighted and surprised that we escaped the bear.

"It's just one thing after another out here, huh?" he asked, looking up at nothing in particular. I nodded and looked down, realizing just how high up we were.

"How long should we stay up here?" I asked with a nervous laugh. Damien rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights too? Jeez Pip, the fucks wrong with you?" I cast a very non-intimidating glare at him and he chuckled. "Chill out, we'll stay up here for a little longer, then we'll go find some other place to hide."

I sighed in relief. I was worried we'd have to stay up here til dark!

* * *

><p>AN: I hate making Pip cry... Anyways, next chapter will be up immediately! And I think you'll like it x3

Well I didn't get lost in the woods during my ski trip (thankfully). But I did fall into a huge snowbank. I got stuck waist deep in snow, and my friend just stood there and laughed at me as I struggled to get free. My other friends ignored my cries for help! Then I finally got out...only to fall back into the dame hole and sink DEEPER than before! For 10 minutes I tried digging myself out. My six friends that were with me just laughed and watched, one of them called me an idiot and threw snow at me (in a joking way) while my other friend dug me out with a ski because nothing else we tried worked and we didn't have a shovel. They may have laughed... but I got revenge :D (Which totally doesn't involve painting my guy firend's nails pink, putting his hair in pigtails, doing his face up with makeup. xP we were on the trip with 50ish other people. They all saw) But yeah, that was one of many fails that happened (including spending an HOUR trying to make a campfire, half of which we tried lighting a Christmas tree we found in the firepit. Turns out you can't light those things on fire. We even blowtorched it!) Anyways, you probably don't care about this little rant so I'll shut up xD

~Lily


	16. Chapter 16

I looked down and decided I'd had enough with this fucking tree. I grabbed a branch and lowered myself down to the next one.

"Damien! Where are you going?" Pip asked, still clinging to his branch.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm getting out of this tree." I grunted as I pulled myself lower.

"But what if the bear's still down there? Shouldn't we wait longer?" He asked, slowly trying to climb down as well. I noticed him wince and felt violence stir in me. I just wanted to destroy whatever caused him to wince like that.

Unfortunately I couldn't do that though. That would mean mutilating the guy's leg.

"I thought you wanted to get down." I said as I continued climbing down.

"Yes, but I'd quite rather wait just in case"

I rolled my eyes and finally jumped onto the ground. I looked up in exasperation, noticing Pip had only climbed down maybe two branches. Sure, he's got a hurt leg. But he could at least TRY to start coming down. I looked around, seeing no sign of the bear nearby. I called back up to him.

"Look it's alright! See? No bear!"

He bit his lip, but slowly continued to climb down. I watched him carefully until he stopped, only a few branches above me now. He stared at the ground uncertainly.

"Come on, almost there." I said, trying to be encouraging. He climbed down a few more than stopped. I rolled my eyes and held out my arms. "Jump, I'll catch you."

He looked at me like I was insane.

"Just trust me! Damn it Pipsqueak, I won't drop you!" I said, a little annoyed that he still didn't trust me.

I guess asking a goody-goody Christian boy to trust the Anti-Christ might be a little stupid, but seriously, we've known each other for a fucking long time. Even if I was a dick to him for most of that time, we're in this mess together!

He bit his lip and reluctantly slid off the branch, letting out a little shriek as he fell. I caught him easily and put him down on his feet. He thanked me and limped a few steps before I thought 'fuck it' and just picked him up again and put him over my shoulder like last time. This time he didn't complain, but there was an awkward silence that lasted until I began walking. Looking around, the ground had started getting rockier, and as we walked we came to the side of a small rocky mountain. Not a word was said as we moved.

A bush rustled behind us and I felt Pip tense up. Not paying attention, and starting to get frustrated with this whole ordeal again, I just kept walking.

"Damien…" I couldn't hear the rest of what he said, his whispers were too quiet.

"What is it Pipsqueak? I can't hear you" I said, the tiredness seeping into my voice.

"I said…THE BEAR IS BACK!" he yelled in my ear. I was about to snap at him for yelling so close to my ear, but his words processed through my mind and I froze and turned. Behind us, the bear growled. If it didn't notice us before, it certainly did now.

"Fucking bear!" I yelled as I once again began to run. I could hear the bear moving not too far behind us, but it didn't sound like it was running. I didn't slow my pace.

Not too much later I stopped running and stared at the side of the mountain. Not too far ahead of us I thought I could make out the shape of a cave entrance.

"Damien! Why did you stop?" Pip asked, looking around wildly. "Keep running!" I ignored him and jogged the rest of the way to the cave. I set him down and pushed him inside.

"Go in as deep as you can. I'll catch up soon." I ordered, looking around for any sign of the bear. I swear to fucking George Clooney, if I had my amulet I'd have murdered this bear in a second. Then we wouldn't be having this problem, now would we?

He hesitated and looked as if he was about to protest, but I was out of patience. I glared at him and he stayed silent. "Don't say a thing Pip. Just get in the cave and shut up!" I demanded. He paused for a while longer, then limped further into the cave and out of my sight. I felt something in my chest pull, but I stayed where I was. This was NOT the time for some pussy ass emotions to take over.

I waited and listened. But as a few minutes went by, I heard nothing. Finally certain that the bear had not followed us, and pissed off that I had run all that was for nothing, I went into the cave and called out for Pip.

"Pip?" I called into the dark. I couldn't see a fucking thing!

BAM!

"OW! FUCKING SHIT!" I yelled, rubbing my head. I had bumped it on a low part in the ceiling.

"Damien?" came a small voice. I went towards it and grabbed out blindly. I missed what I was aiming for and grabbed again, snagging one of Pip's arms. He squeaked and struggled against me as I lifted him up by the arm slightly. I growled.

"This was your fucking fault Pip! If you didn't yell out like an idiot, it might not have seen us! I'm sick of carrying your injured ass around! Outrun a bear yourself next time!" I yelled. He flinched and took a deep breath.

"Look, Damien I'm sorry I've been such a burden to you but _please_ try and stay calm!" he pleaded. "I know we're going through a lot but-"

"Just _SHUT UP_!" I shouted, pushing him down. I was angry. I was sick of being lost is this fucking forest. Sick of not being able to use any of my powers. Sick of being stuck here with Pip. Sick of listening to his stupid girlish voice. "No wonder your Aunt and Uncle hated you! Because you're a stupid little bitch that can't do anything right without-"

SLAP!

I rubbed my cheek. Should have seen this coming.

SLAP!

For some reason, this one made me come to my senses.

SLAP!

I moved my arms, blindly trying to grab his arm to get him to stop. "Come on, not this again Pi-"

SLAP!

"Shut up Damien! This entire mess is all your fault!"

SLAP!

I winced at that one. "Come on Pipsqueak, stop it already!"

"Make me!" he yelled.

I squinted and was able to make out his shape. His arm was raised, ready to slap me again.

"Fine!" I grunted. "You asked for it though!"

He tried to slap me again but I grabbed his arm. He glared at me and raised his other arm to strike. I grabbed it with my other hand. He flailed and tried kicking me.

"Let go of me!" he yelled. I pinned his arms together and held them tight.

"What? So you can slap me again?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"This is your fault! Everything! If we waited in the tree a little longer we could have avoided this!" he yelled.

We glared at each other.

"Shut up! You're the reason the bear came after us! I swear, you're the most annoying person I know! I'd rather deal with Cartman!" I yelled.

"Jerk!" He shouted.

"Clumsy shithead!" I shot back.

"Asshole!"

"Fucktard!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

I leaned forward and crushed my lips against his.

* * *

><p>AN: Bet you weren't expecting that, huh? At long last!

~Lily


	17. Chapter 17

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

And his lips crashed into mine. At first I struggled against him, but he was holding me with an iron grip.

I wanted to kick him. To punch him. To call him cruel names and blame him for this whole mess over and over again. But most of all... I wanted to kiss him back.

My struggling ceased and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I calmed down as we kissed. He was forceful at first, but when I began kissing back it became smoother, more gentle. He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me closer to him as we kissed.

After what felt like forever, but at the same time felt like a second, I pulled back and broke the kiss. Damien stared at me, waiting for an ok to continue. Instead I pushed away from him and limped away from him, not able to see where I was going.

I finally stopped and plopped down on the ground, hugging my knees to my chest.

Damien just kissed me.

I just got my first kiss, and it was from another boy. And to top it off it's _Damien._

I should be happy, shouldn't I? I mean... I liked it. A lot.

So why was I trying to hide?

I thought about it for a bit, and decided that it was sudden, and I was confused. Confused why? Well, let me tell you!

A few days ago Damien hated me with a passion. Then we got lost together. He caught us food, I got upset over it. We fight, we make up. And now... We kissed.

I sighed in annoyance as that song Hot N' Cold by Katy Perry got stuck in my head. I felt like flailing around in my confusion and frustration and just the joy I was still feeling from that kiss.

Does this mean Damien likes me?

I heard footsteps and soon, he was sitting beside me. Darn. Note to self: Pick better hiding places.

"What's wrong now?" he asked. Without thinking, I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You're just... So confusing!" He was close enough that we could somewhat see eachother.

He raised an eye brow. I sighed and tried explaining.

"I slap you, you prank me. You slap me, I don't talk. Then you want me to talk. Then I slap you and you crash into a tree. I slap you HARDER, and you kiss me! I don't understand it Damien!" I said, feeling like Tweek as I tugged at my hair in frustration.

He smirked and pulled me into his lap, startling me. I wiggled a bit to get free, but he held me there. I decided that trying to 'escape' would be impossible and just tried to get comfortable. There was a moment of silence until he spoke.

"...So, was that your first kiss?" He asked smugly. If I could see his face, I bet he'd be smirking. I slowly nodded my head, and he chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked, puzzled.

"Blame it on me being Hellspawn, but the idea of stealing your first kiss just... Excites me kind of." he answered with a shrug. "I guess I have a thing for ruining innocence." I didn't know whether this unsettled me or not. He turned my head so he could look me dead in the eyes. "Promise me Pip. Promise me you won't give your innocence away to anyone but me."

I fidgeted nervously. I didn't fully understand, but I nodded my head anyways. Damien made a satisfied noise and hugged me closer to his chest.

"Good." he said. "You know, if I could I'd get one of those Devil contracts for this." he chuckled.

"What's that?" I asked, feeling a little curious.

"A Devil's Contract is a deal you make with the devil or his offspring. AKA me. Basically, you sign a document. In your case it would say that you promise to never let another being touch you like a lover, or some shit like that. If you break the contract, your soul belongs to me."

I gulped, not liking the sound of that. "N-No thanks Damien! I've never quite liked contracts." He chuckled and rested his head on mine possessively.

"You belong to me anyways, so what does it matter?"

I froze. "Since when do I _belong_ to you?" I asked, confused once again.

"Since I decided that I want you to myself for the rest of eternity." he said, his voice almost silky.

Something in my chest fluttered and without thinking, I leaned up and kissed him, pulling away after a few seconds.

"I don't know why, and God knows my foster parents will kill me... But I think I love you Damien." I said quietly. It wasn't just a sudden thing. I liked him back when I first met him, and those feelings haven't changed throughout the years. Even when we fought, they still remained. And getting lost together had only made them stronger. "And... I'll be yours forever if you'll be mine."

I believe I can safely say that that was one of the cheesiest things I have ever said.

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't edit this one... I kinda just wrote it and posted it. I haven't gotten any sleep in the past two days, and I'm sure it's clumsy and there are probably spelling mistakes and ughhh... x.x let me know?

~Lily

P.S. Next chapter may be late on account of me desperately needing a nap. Oh and homework. Lots...and lots... of it... OTL


	18. Chapter 18

I blinked in shock for a second. Pip... Loves me?

Me. Damien. Son of Satan.

Is this some kind of joke?

But his words made me happy, even if I wasn't too sure I believed them. I've never, ever felt this way before. Fuck, if me caring and being protective of a being wasn't love, I must be fucking out of my mind!

I love Pip too.

My Pip. Mine.

I held him close, not wanting to let go, but at the same time yelling at myself for being such a fucking pussy. I swear, if Cartman is dangling from the ceiling with a night-vision camera or something, I'll go on a fucking killing rampage. No one, except Pip, will _EVER_ see me like this.

We had fallen asleep in the cave. The night had been cold, but we kept each other warm (Fucking cheesiness...). I woke up before Pip. Inside the cave, I could only see a little light coming from the entrance. Carefully moving Pip off me, I left the cave to find food. Fortunately, I didn't have to go very far. A few meters away from the cave entrance was a bush full of juicy looking berries.

Fuck yeah! Jackpot!

I started picking a bunch of berries and held them in my shirt so none would fall. I brought them back to the cave before going back outside to find something more. Berries were nice and all, but we can't live off them. I searched for about ten minutes, until I saw a bird flying onto a tree branch. I watched as it dropped something in a nest, then flew off.

Eh, why not? I thought as I carefully began climbing the tree. It wasn't like the tree from before, and I had to jump to reach the first branch. After I pulled myself up I had to be careful where I stepped. The branches weren't as thick as the other one either. I was finally able to reach the nest. Before momma-bird could come back, I carefully picked up the nest and began carrying it down. As I jumped down from the last branch, an egg fell out and broke on the ground. I silently cursed and looked at how many remained. Two. Not bad.

I searched around for awhile longer before deciding to head back. On my way, I found a large rock. I took out my lighter, found three smaller rocks (one was flatish) and got to work. I took the eggs out of the nest and carefully put them on the ground, then put the nest on the rock. I put the two rocks on either side of it, then put the flat one on top. The flat rock was elevated a bit from the nest. I decided this was good enough and pressed the flame of my lighter to the nest. Humming, I took one egg and cracked it on the flat rock, leaving the insides ontop so it could cook. After it looked like it was ready, I pried it off with my pocketknife and put it to the side so I could cook the other.

After, I returned to the cave with one cooked egg, and one that was cooked a bit too long. I hope Pipsqueak likes sunny side up.

I popped my head into the cave. "Pip! You up?" I called. I heard a muffled response and headed towards it. The cave had gotten a bit lighter as the sun grew higher in the sky, so I was able to find Pip's figure sprawled out on the cave floor. I nudged him with my foot. "Hey, wake up. Breakfast time." I said, sitting down on the ground. At the word 'breakfast' Pip's eyes opened and he sat up.

"Oh goodie!" he said happily, before turning suspicious. "Today's breakfast wouldn't happen to be Bambi's long lost brother, now would it?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and handed him one of the large leafs I was holding (What? You didn't think there were plates out here, did you?).

"Sadly, no." I said as he eyed it curiously. "But even if it was, you'd end up eating it anyways." I said with a smirk. He ignored my comment and began to eat. He made a face.

"This egg tastes... funny." he said.

"What's so funny about it?"

"I don't really like the way it tastes."

I took a bite. Tasted fine to me. "Just eat it already. It's that or nothing." I said as I finished my egg. Damn, that wasn't enough. I began eating some of the berries. Pip sighed and continued to eat, pouting when he wasn't busy chewing.

Fuck, it's cute when he does that.

* * *

><p>AN: Next chapter... Coming right up~!

~ Lily


	19. Chapter 19

After we'd had breakfast, we set out again, but not until Damien checked the area for any bears. Wouldn't want to run into one _again._ We made our way down the mountain, shivering from the cold wind. If it weren't for all the trees, we probably would have been able to see where the bottom of the hill was.

How close were we? We'd been walking for what felt like ages!

As if reading my mind, Damien stopped walking. "Let's take a rest here." I nodded in agreement.

He sat by a large tree and talked. He told me about what Hell was like. Apparently it's not at all like what the church says! They even celebrate Christmas!...In a weird, Evil way. Then he told me a bit about his Dad. He seemed like a pretty good father in the sense that he made sure Damien had everything he needed and more, but Damien complained about how his dad was like an emotional teenager and he often had to comfort him or stop him from doing something stupid. Eventually the conversation wore out and there was a few minutes of silence.

Eventually Damien got up. "Alright. Let's keep going." He said. I sighed and got up as well.

"If only we could fly over the trees and see where we were going..." I mumbled. Damien froze.

"That's it!" he said excitedly. "Pipsqueak, you're brilliant!" he said, laughing excitedly. I stared at him blankly.

"Pardon?" I asked, not quite getting what he was excited about.

"Don't you get it? If we can climb one of these trees, we might be able to see where the lodge is!"

My eyes widened. "We can find our way back!" I added cheerfully.

"Exactly!" He said with a wink.

We looked around for a suitable tree to climb. Finally, Damien found one.

"Here! Give me a boost." he said as he tried to reach the first branch. I bit my lip and nodded. I tried to lift him up, but... he was heavy! I huffed and shook my head sadly.

"It's not going to work." I said sadly. He stared at me for a second before an idea lit up his face. He smirked and I grew suspicious. "Damien... What are you up to?" I asked as he moved closer.

"Just trust me on this. I'll lift you up so you can reach the branch. All you have to do is climb up as high as you can, and tell me what you see."

I shook my head. "No way! I-I can't..." I mumbled. "I'm afraid of heights! And what about my leg?" I asked. My leg hadn't been bothering me for quite awhile, but climbing up a tree might set off the pain again. "What if I fall?" I asked quietly. Damien closed the distance and hugged me tightly.

"I won't let you fall." he promised. Reluctantly, I nodded in agreement. Before I knew it, I was on Damien's shoulder's trying to grab onto the first branch.

"Just a little higher!" I told him, stretching to reach just a little farther. He grunted and stood on his toes. I grasped it and began pulling myself up. With the help of Damien, I made it. I took a few deep breathes, clinging to the branch.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready." I said with a nod. I climbed carefully, terrified of the possibility of falling. But I did my best to hang on and get higher, and finally, I stopped and looked around.

Wow...

The scene in front of me was stunning. There were many different trees all over, sitting under a pale blue sky. In the direction we came from, but a little more west, I could see the ski hills. I saw the chair lifts, and people who looked like ants skiing down the hills.

"What do you see?" Damien shouted. Without looking away, I called down to him.

"I see the ski hills!" I said with a hopeful voice. I turned more, facing downhill.

There were more trees, and I rubbed my eyes to see if I was imagining it.

Not too far from where we were, was the lodge.

I cheered happily and began climbing down the tree. "Damien! I saw it! We're almost there!" I cried happily. When I was back on the first branch, I slid off and fell into Damien's waiting arms. Like he promised, he caught me.

After that, we practically ran towards where I had seen the building. Damien was slightly ahead of me, and I was beginning to limp again as the pain in my leg slowly worsened.

But you know what? I don't care! We're almost back at last!

As our energy began to wane, we paused for a break, breathing heavily. Through the trees we could see it now. The lodge.

We smiled at eachother like a couple of idiots.

"We did it Damien! We really did it!" I said breathlessly. We found our way back!

Damien smiled. A real, full, smile. "We did." he said, just as breathless. Without a word, we closed the space between us and pressed our lips together in a relieved kiss.

As we kissed, the bushes behind us rustled loudly. He both froze and pulled away, Damien pulling me behind him protectively. I felt his mood switch instantly.

Brown fur peeked from behind the bush. Damien growled and I felt my heart sink.

After days of searching, we'd found the lodge. And now we were about to be killed by bear. Just like that, all our efforts have been for nothing.

We ran almost the whole way here. We're exhausted. There's no way we can outrun the bear again.

_And we were so close..._

Damien knew this too. He didn't try to run, he just stood his ground. I held my breath and squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for whatever happened next.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for all the fluff overload. Jesus Christ, I felt like kicking myself in the face after reading what I origionally wrote! Just... It was so focused on the romance aspect that it had absolutely no focus on the main plot, and had seemed to lose all grasp of any logic or sense. I swear, I had to delete like, 3 whole pages of just mushy-gushy romantic stuff.

I had no clue I could even WRITE that much mindless fluff. But thankfully, it's gone. I stepped on it and killed it before it could lay eggs in a festering mound of romantic garbage.

Anyways, I'm getting a bit bored of using this writing style. I don't normally use first person, and quite prefer using other styles (haha Style). Although I'm quite fond of switching styles every now and then and trying out new ones (which is in a way what I am accomplishing in this work). Thankfully, the story is almost done, and I may take a break from this style.

Actually, I kind of left you off with a cliff hanger, now didn't I?

Hmm... I think I'm going to be cruel and update in a week or so :) I've wanted to catch up on reading and drawing for quite awhile...

Well, it's decided! I'll be back in a week or so!

~Lily


	20. Chapter 20

"Fucking Christ! See Kyle? I _told_ you they were a couple of fags!" A familiar voice said.

"Shut up Cartman!"

...Kyle?

I opened my eyes. Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny were standing infront of the bush. Stan rolled his eyes and Kenny facepalmed as Kyle and Cartman bickered.

"Alright, alright. We found them, so let's go back" Stan said before the argument could escalate. Kenny nodded in agreement.

"Stan's right. We should just get back now. I left Butters alone in the lobby, and I'm worried Bebe might try shoving him in another one of her dresses." Kenny said, not actually looking all that upset with the idea of Butters in a dress. Even though Kenny didn't keep his hood up as often as he used to, it still felt strange to hear his voice clearly.

"As if you'd complain about _that_." Cartman said, rolling his eyes. "Admit it. You just want to get back so you can bone him." Cartman said with a laugh.

"Cartman..." Kyle mumbled threateningly. Kenny smirked, but didn't seem upset.

"So what if I do? At least I week more action than _you_, fatass." Kenny said teasingly. Stan chuckled and Cartman's eyes went big.

"You too Kenny? God damn it! I'm surrounded by faggots!" Cartman yelled, probably more upset with the fact that what Kenny said was more than likely true. "Next, Stan and Kyle will end up fuck buddies! GAH! Screw you guys, I'm goin' home." he said, storming off in the direction of the lodge. For a few moments we all just watched him leave in silence.

I didn't really feel offended by Cartman's homophobic comments though. Since we were young he had always cracked jokes like that, but I never believed he was serious. He always stood up for Big Gay Al and Mr. Slave, and he never really seemed against gays. He probably just did it to seem tough. Actually, now that I think about it... Perhaps it's to hide something! Like a cover up!

"Well, now that that's over..." Stan said as he began walking in the same direction. "Let's head back. You guys alright?" he asked. I nodded and looked at Damien, who had oddly enough kept silent the whole time. He had an amused smile on his face, and I wondered what was so funny. As we began walking, I questioned him about it quietly.

"Well, I think it's fucking funny how he says that stuff, meanwhile all he really wants to do is fuck Kyle senseless." Damien replied, being sure only I could hear him. I chuckled, thinking of how the two of them always bicker. Somehow, I think I agree.

We spent a good twenty minutes walking, then finally reached the lodge. We had been welcomed back with cheers of welcome, and relieved faces. I felt a pinch of happiness. Maybe my peers really did care about me!

The next few hours seemed to go by in a blur. We were rushed down to the hospital-...Well, _I_ was rushed down to the hospital after the teacher saw the state of my leg. They told Damien he didn't need to come, but one glare later, they allowed it.

Most of the time spent there had been in the waiting room. When I was finally brought in, the doctor gave both Damien and I a check up, then told us my cut was becoming infected, and that we needed some nice, warm food. But other than that, we were fine. He cleaned and dressed my wound, then sent us on our way after giving me a prescription for a disinfectant for my leg.

It had been a long day, but at last we were safe.


	21. Chapter 21

Tik

Tik

Tik

Stop…

Tik

Tik

Shut up!

TIK!

TIK!

TIK!

I got up and smashed the clock, it ticked weakly a few times before it completely stopped.

Damn I hate clocks.

"Oh! Good! You're awake!"

I looked up and squinted, my vision a little blurry from just waking up. But Hell, once it cleared I couldn't stop staring. Pip was leaned over my bed, grinning like the sun.

"Did you sleep alright? You were out for quite some time!" I didn't answer the question, but I sat up in bed and ran a hand through my hair with a yawn.

"Yeah, it was alright."

"Get dressed or we'll miss breakfast!" Pip said cheerfully, skipping off like his merry old self. "I'll meet you downstairs!" he said as he left the room. I was tempted to go back to sleep, but my stomach growled loudly and I conceded.

* * *

><p>I came down the stairs and made my way to the breakfast area. The whole lobby and eating area was bustling with students and other guests, ready to hit the hill for the day after a nice, warm breakfast. As I walked by a group of people, one of them called out.<p>

"Hey Damien! I didn't know you were a fag!" Cartman called with a laugh. Craig rolled his eyes and flipped Cartman off.

"Just leave it Cartman, you fucking dickhead. It's not that big a deal." He said in his nasally voice.

"Y-Yeah!" Tweek said with a twitch, not knowing what else to say.

"You're only sticking up for him because you're a fag too!" Cartman said, pushed Tweek with one of his meaty fingers. Craig's eyes narrowed and he stepped between the two.

"GAHH!"

"Leave Tweek alone. Look, it's not that big a deal. South Park is full of gays. Get used to it."

Cartman was about to open his fat fucking mouth to retort, but I had had it. I walked over and slammed my fist into his face, sending him flying a few meters and crashing onto the ground.

I hadn't noticed that everyone had been watching until I heard the room break into applause. Someone patted me on the back, I think it was Clyde.

"Man, that was awesome! I've wanted to do that for so long!" he said with a grin. I moved away and went to go find Pip.

Maybe one day Cartman would know what it's like to love and be loved. The fucker sure as Hell doesn't deserve it, and I hope that by the time he realizes it's love, he's buried six feet under.

Heck, I'll help put him there!

As I sat down next to Pip, I looked back and noticed Wendy (of all people) rush up to Cartman and help him to his feet. For a moment, I saw something flicker between them. Whatever it was, it didn't last long. Cartman snapped out of it and called said something, causing Wendy to punch him. He fell back onto the ground and she stormed off.

Fucking girl can sure pack a punch! I chuckled and turned my attention back to Pip, where it belonged.


	22. Chapter 22 THE END

Time seemed to speed up. And before we knew it, a whole week had passed. We were now back home, safe and sound with our families. My foster mother had cried and held me close when I got off the bus, almost crushing me with her strong embrace. The school had contacted her when we had gotten lost, and she had been worried that I wouldn't make it back in one piece.

I smiled and hugged her back, happy tears threatening to spill from my eyes. For a long time, I had been worried about the same thing.

Later that night, I invited Damien over and told my foster parents that I had a boyfriend before he arrived. Naturally, they weren't very pleased and tried to convince me I was only going through a faze, but at least they didn't kick me out.

However, when I introduced the Anti-Christ as my boyfriend, their jaws dropped to the floors and I was scolded thoroughly before being thrown out of the house for the night.

They said I could come back in the morning to pack my things.

I just nodded and left with Damien. I had expected this much, them being very uptight and religious and all. But they told me I may come back in a month's time after they've had time to adjust, and I've had time to think about this choice. But I'm not sure that I'll come back at all. I can't imagine that they'd ever look at me the same again!

Since Damien had punched Cartman, he had become quite popular. Cartman on the other hand, was now terrified of Damien.

And so life slowly reverted back to normal, or as normal as it gets in South Park.

I hummed to myself as I grasped the doorknob and opened it.

"I'm home!" I called as I put my bag down by the door. One of Damien's minion things immediately carried it off and tucked it away for me. I cringed, still not quite used to the things.

I walked into the living room, and Damien looked up from the TV, shutting it off as I sat down beside him.

"Hey." was all he said.

"Hey." I said as I got comfy beside him.

There was a moment of silence, then I was swiftly pushed onto my back, Damien on top of me. We kissed, and it almost felt like we were back in that cave again.

The corners of my mouth lifted at the memory.

It's kind of funny in a way, how all we went through had now become a sweet and treasured memory.

The memory of how it all began.

**~END~**

* * *

><p>AN: Whew! Finally! Finished 3 chapters in one hour.

But yes, sadly this is the end. I hope you all liked it!

I'll probably write more fics for this pairing...but not soon. I've got a few more fics to finish, then I'm taking a break and working on a novel or something. Also, I probably won't use this style of writing anymore xP It's certainly not what I'm used to.

Thanks for keeping up with this til the end! Love you all lots!

~ Lily

P.S. I've had someone mention this before... not sure if it was on this story or a different one, or perhaps I got it via message... But anyways, someone has mention before that I spell certain words strange. This is because I'm Canadian, and there are some differences between Canadian spelling and American spelling.

Examples:

Canada- 1. Axe 2.Brunette 3. Catalogue 4. Centre 5. Cancelled  
>America- 1. Ax 2. Brunet 3. Catalog 4. Center 5. Canceled<p>

I often get mixed up between the two Dx

So yeah, once again, hope you enjoyed the story and... That's all!


End file.
